Harry and Addison Potter and the Philosophers Stone
by Unicorn20023
Summary: Basically follows the same storyline as the movie but with the addition of Harry's badass sister Addison. What house will she be sorted into? Who will she befriend? No romance...yet, but implied fluff. Look out for the hints and clues. Not really good at summaries...oops, but stick with it.
1. At the Beginning

**Chapter 1**

 _An owl was perched on the sign naming the street Privet Drive. It flew off, past a man with an exceedingly long white beard, adorning robes that would look strange to Muggles. He continued on, walking past a grey cat sat to the side, and raised his arm, Deluminator in hand. It took the light from the lamp posts and the grey cat meowed, catching the mans attention._

 _"I should have know that you would be here," He said, looking down at the cat. "Professor McGonagall."_

 _The grey cat morphed and changed to take the form of woman with a pointy hat._

 _"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall said, walking to join him. "Are the rumours true, Albus?"_

 _"I'm afraid so, Professor." He said, as the pair walked at a somewhat quick pace. "The good and the bad."_

 _"And the twins?" She asked, looking at him._

 _"Hagrid is bringing them." He replied, glancing at her._

 _"You think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" She asked, looking a little alarmed._

 _"Ah, Professor." Dumbledore said, turning to face her as they came to a stop. "I would trust Hagrid with my life."_

 _Before she could say anything in return, a bright light and an incoming noise caught their attention. A large man on a flying motorcycle came skidding to a stop in front of them._

 _"Professor Dumbledore, sir." The man said, as he lifted his goggles. "Professor McGonagall."_

 _"No problems, I trust?" Dumbledore asked._

 _"No, sir." He replied, carrying something. "The little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. I tried not to wake 'em. There you go." He said, staring intently at the little boy and girl in his arms as he passed them both to the older man._

 _Dumbledore walked with the small children in his arms, with McGonagall scurrying along._

 _"Albus," She asked, in a hushed voice. "Do you really think it's safe? Leaving them with these people. I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They really are-"_

 _"There the only family they have, besides each other." Dumbledore said, looking down at the soundly sleeping twins, as they approached a door._

 _"These two will be famous." She explained, almost frantically. "There won't be a child in our world who won't know their names."_

 _"Exactly." Dumbledore said, his mind made up. Hagrid blinked back tears, knowing the departure soon to come. "They are far better off, growing up away from all of that." Hagrid nodded, as if trying to reassure himself. Dumbledore gazed at the twins, as did McGonagall. "Until they are ready."_

 _McGonagall and Hagrid watched as Dumbledore lowered the twins wrapped in blankets to the stone of the doorstep. Hagrid sniffed and could no longer supress his tears, as some escaped. Dumbledore caught on and turned to him._

 _"There, there, Hagrid." He said. "It's not really goodbye after all."_

 _Hagrid managed a little smile and the two older people turned back to look down at the sleeping twins. McGonagall looked to be holding back tears as well. There story certainly was a sad, unfortunate one. Dumbledore bent down and placed a letter addressed to a Mr and Mrs Dursley softly on top of the blanket._

 _"Good luck," He said, in a firm whisper. "Harry Potter and Addison Potter."_

 _The lightning bolt scars marking their skins, very prominent._


	2. Unforgettable Birthday

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Addison were sleeping soundly - that is until the light right outside was turned on and a woman's hard voice shouted, "Up! Get up!" She banged the door with her fist, making it rattle, before heaving a dramatic sigh and unlocking the door to the cupboard under the stairs. With one last slap to the wood, she called, "Now!" and walked off.

Harry sat up from his and his sisters shared single bed that was crammed into the small enclosure and pulled the string to turn on the light. He put on his glasses and looked at his twin who was still in dream land. He still wondered how in the world she managed to remain undisturbed. If anyone other than him woke her up, she was a complete monster, as she was used to Harry giving her an extra couple of minutes of shut eye. Just as Harry was about to wake her up, their cousin Dudley came stomping down stairs, walking back up just so he could thunder his feet on the stairs above their 'enclosure'. Enclosure - that's what they called their little 'room'. Addison had always said that they were treated like animals and made to live like one, in a small enclosed space, hence the name.

"Wake up, cousins!" Dudley all but screamed, stomping so that even dust fell from the stairs, landing on top of the two. "We're going to the zoo!"

"Harry." Addison grumbled, still half asleep.

 _'Oh no.'_ Harry thought _._ _'Here comes the beast.'_

 _"_ Today's the day, dear brother. I'm finally going to do it." She growled, swiping dust off of her face. "I'm going to kill that spoiled moron, known as our cousin."

"About time, too." He replied.

He opened the door to exit, with Addison following suit, however, Dudley ran past and shoved Harry who in turn fell into his sister, as Dudley kicked the door shut.

"That's it!" Addison growled lowly, as the two emerged, rubbing their heads.

"Oh, here he comes." Petunia's voice could be heard. "The birthday boy!"

"The birthday boy is going down." Addison muttered, as they reached the door. Harry had to supress a laugh as they entered.

"Happy birthday, son." Vernon said, from his seat at the table.

Petunia babied him with kisses all over, before turning to the twins, as if just acknowledging them.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast," She looked at Harry and then aimed her gruff voice to Addison next. "And try not to burn anything."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered at the same time Addison replied with, "Me? Never.".

Luckily, she was too busy covering her sons eyes and leading him in the opposite direction - much to their delight - and continuing.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day."

"Hurry up!" Vernon said, gruffly. "Bring my coffee, girl."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." She said, through gritted teeth.

Harry elbowed her, as he cooked and she glared.

"Aren't they wonderful, darling?" Petunia asked her son.

His face contorted and sourly turned to his father. "How many are there?"

"Thirty six, counted them myself." He replied, proudly.

"Thirty six? But last year - last year I had thirty seven!" He screeched.

Addison, who was pouring Vernon's coffee, rolled her eyes. _'Spoiled brat.'_

"Ah, well, yes. Some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year." He explained.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley roared back.

"Now, now, this is what we're going to do." Petunia stepped in, in attempt to calm her son down. "When we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, pumpkin?"

Addison looked back at her brother who was dishing out the breakfast on plates and caught his eyes. They both shared a mutual eye roll and hid a small smirk.

Petunia and Dudley exited the house first and hopped in the silver car parked in the driveway, followed by the twins and then Vernon, who locked the door. The two were about to get in the car when Vernon pushed it over and stood between them and the car, keys pointed at them.

"I'm warning you now, you pair." He said, his face screwing up as he gave them another of his speeches. "Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week."

He glared, they glared back, unblinking.

"Get in." He said sharply and walked off to get in the car.

Addison opened the door and slid over to the middle seat and ended up squished beside Dudley. He smelled - well not literally - just of her burning desire to murder him. It radiated off of him, constantly fuelling her hatred towards him. She always sat in the middle because she was the smallest and could take whatever Dudley threw at her - sometimes quite literally - better than Harry. However, this didn't stop her brother from constantly asking her if she wanted to swap.

She had a feeling Dudley's birthday would be a blast and a day to remember, she was rarely wrong.


	3. Thankssss

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Addison found themselves stood in front of a snake in the reptile section of the zoo, with Vernon, Petunia and Dudley.

"Make it move!" Dudley ordered, as he and the twins leaned on the rail.

Addison, who was next to Harry at the far end from Dudley, whispered to Harry. "The zookeeper called..." He looked at her, puzzled. "He said they're missing three baboons. I told him, we've got you covered." She smirked, glancing at her other - regretfully - family members. Harry nearly let his laughter pass through his smirk.

"What are you two smiling at?" Dudley sneered, catching them in the act.

Addison instantly answered, "Oh, nothing, we were just monkeying around, right, Harry?"

Harry was nearly wheezing with internal laughter at this point. "R-right."

"Well don't." Dudley stated, crossing his arms. His comeback was lousy because he was confused as to what was actually happening - a great tactic in the twins' opinion.

Vernon reached forward and rattled on the glass. "Move!"

Dudley was more extreme and far louder. "Move!"

"He's asleep!" Harry shouted at him.

"He's boring." Dudley sighed, as he walked off in one direction and his parents another.

Harry and Addison remained.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day." Harry said, talking to the snake with shared sympathy.

"Watching people press their ugly faces in on you." Addison absentmindedly added, not caring how strange they both must have looked. The pair were grateful for any company outside that of their three relatives, even if it was an animal.

"Can you hear us?" Harry asked, after gaping. He had caught the snake blinking in what looked like understanding. Addison, who had been staring off, snapped her head back and looked at Harry as if he'd lost his marbles.

"Harry, you're not used to this much fresh air, it must be getting to you-" Addison began, but was cut off as Harry pointed at the snake.

"Addie, look!"

She turned to look at the snake and was stunned to see it nod its head to Harry's question.

"It's finally happened." She said, slapping her face with her hands and dragging them down it. "They've finally broke us. They've finally made us go insane."

Harry gave a little laugh at her reaction but continued to speak with the serpent. "It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you - ah wait - do you talk to people often?"

It shook its head.

Addison looked horrified but had to check she wasn't losing it. "Can you understand us?"

It nodded its head.

"Oookay, just a casual day, casually talking to a snake as you do." She said, leaning on the rail, coming to terms.

"You're from Burma, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake looked off to the side and the twins followed its gaze to a plaque that read 'Bred in captivity'.

"I see." Harry said. "That's us as well."

"We never knew our parents either." Addison said, smiling sadly.

"Mummy! Dad! Come here!" Dudley said, running up to where they were standing and knocked them to the ground.

"Hey!" Addison growled. Dudley ignored it.

"You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He said, a demented look on his face as he leaned against the glass, with both hands pressed on it.

Addison narrowed her eyes and Harry glared, both were surprised when the glass seemed to disappear into thin air, like it wasn't there to begin with.

"Ahh!" Dudley wavered, swaying back and forth before falling in and landing in the water.

Harry breathed a laugh and Addison was full on giggling as karma finally caught her pig of a cousin.

The snake slithered its long body right past a shaken Dudley and out of its captivity.

Stopping in front of Harry and Addison, it hissed, "Thanksssss."

To which, they both replied in unison. "Anytime."

The snake slithered off at a quick speed and hissed at people in its path, before completely escaping to the outdoors.

Harry and Addison were left stunned, blinking as people screamed and ran past them in all directions. Dudley pulled himself up and put a hand out, only to discover that the glass had reappeared as if it was never gone. He slammed on it and the twins watched the panic rise within him and show in his eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul, so it's said. However, Addison would argued that Dudley had no soul.

"Mum! Mummy!" He shouted, banging the glass as Petunia screamed. "Oh, mummy, please help me!"

They both screamed in panic at each other through the glass, the scene made the twins supress a laugh but they could not mask their smiles. Unfortunately, Vernon caught them and walked in front of them, so that he towered over the two, the smirks were wiped from their faces.

One identical thought ran through their heads,

 _'We're in for it now.'_


	4. Vernon's Wrath

They were right, Vernon had grabbed them by the collars, flung them in the car and fumed all the way back to the house they refused to call home.

Petunia guided a shivering Dudley who kept muttering into the house and Vernon followed behind the twins. Once he slammed the door closed, he finally cracked. His face was screwed up with anger and he was bright red.

"What happened?" He barked in their faces and grabbed them by the hair, yanking their heads.

"I swear, we don't know!" Harry defended.

Vernon growled.

"It's true! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone!" Addison shouted.

"It was like magic!" Harry added.

Vernon seethed, throwing them back in their 'room' and locking it. Harry and Addison peered through the small gap in the door as Vernon leaned down and growled lowly, "There's no such thing as magic."


	5. Smeltings? Ew

After a while, they were finally allowed out but that was only so that they could be put to use for the Dursley's benefit.

Harry and Addison emerged from their enclosure to see what was happening because they could hear muffled cooing and snapping.

Dudley was stood in front of the fireplace sporting his new school uniform that he would have to wear once the holidays ended. It had an utterly ridiculous look to it, including a hat.

Addison screwed her face in disgust as she watched him pose and Petunia take photos.

"Vernon, just look at him. I can't believe it, in just a week he'll be off to Smeltings." Petunia said.

"Proudest moment of my life." Vernon drawled.

"Will I have to wear that too?" Harry asked the question they were both thinking.

The three turned to look at them, just noticing their presence.

"You? Go to Smeltings?" She asked incredulously. The pair nodded. Vernon laughed obnoxiously, as did Patunia and Dudley.

"Don't be so stupid." She said, walking into the kitchen, the twins following her a little. "You're going to a state school where you belong." She walked to a big tin bowl sat on top of the cooker and yanked soggy clothes up with tongs. "Now this is what you're going to be wearing, when I've finished dying it."

"But that's Dudley's old uniform." Harry said. "It'll fit me like bits of old elephant skin, not to mention how it'll drown Addison."

"It'll fit you pair well enough." She gritted out. "Go get the post." She ordered, Harry started to move, but Addison stayed put. "Go!"

They both walked to the door, not expecting what they were about to find.


	6. It's Only Just Starting

Harry picked up the post and sifted through it. Both their eyes widened when he stopped at two letters addressed to themselves. Specifically to 'cupboard under the stairs', wax seal and all.

The twins shared a look and Harry passed Addisons letter to her. They walked back into the room and Harry passed Vernon the post, walking past, too preoccupied at staring at his letter like his sister.

Vernon was shouting something about his sister Marge being ill, to Petunia when Dudley grasses them in.

"Dad, look! Harry and Addison's got a letter!" Dudley screeched, grabbing them from the pair.

"Hey give them back, they're ours!" Harry shouted, Addison scowled.

"Haha, who'd be writing to you pair?" Vernon said, before looking at the letter and paling.

He looked at Petunia and she looked back, before he turned to look at the twins, who gulped.

Time after time again, multiple letters would be posted addressed to the two but Vernon made sure that they couldn't get their hands one a single one. He even went as far as to block the letter box. At one point, when Addison was cleaning the dishes, she thought she seen a couple of different breeds it owls which was strange but not as strange as talking to a snake. She brushed it off.

One night, the pair caught Vernon burning them in the fireplace and he caught their eyes with a mockingly pleased smile. Harry and Addison could only watch.

One day, after hearing Petunia scream, the twins stood out of sight and discreetly listened to Petunia tell Vernon about how she cracked eggs but all that came out were the letters and that owls were gathered outside, watching. This confirmed that Addison wasn't seeing things.

"It's okay, Harry." Addison said, one night as they went to bed. She nudged him playfully and gave him a smile. "Something's at play here, we'll get our hands on one soon, I can feel it."

Harry grinned in return to her attempts at lifting the mood, she had always had an enlighting effect, no matter the situation.

They fell asleep with smiles on their faces, the anticipation was rising.


	7. No Post Sunday

"Fine day, Sunday" Vernon said, looking quite dishevelled. "In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?"

Dudley shrugged and Harry answered for him, as Addison took the plate of biscuits over to him.

"Because there's no post on Sunday."

"Right you are, Harry." He replied, taking a biscuit. "No post on Sunday." He gave a short laugh. Harry looked out the window and noticed an owl fly past, he nudged Addison and she followed his gaze. "No blasted letters today!" Harry and Addison walked to the window, Vernons voice being blocked out. "No, sir. Not one single bloody letter, not one!"

Harry pulled back a curtain and Addison mirrored his actions. Their eyes widened considerably at the sight of many, many owls gathered outside.

"No, sir. Not one blasted-" The word letter came out in a slur, as a letter flew out from the chimney and hit him in the face.

The room began to shake and they all hesitantly watched the fireplace. Thousands of letters came flying in all over the place and Vernon covered his face and Perunia and Dudley clinged to each other. The twins rushed into the middle with huge grins on their faces. Harry stood on the table, trying to catch one of the ones that were falling, where as, Addison held her hand out and one simply fell onto it.

"Give me that!" Vernon shouted, rising from his chair to chase them. The pair made a run for it with their letters in a firm grasp. "Give me that letter!"

However, before they could lock themselves in their room, Vernon caught them, a twin in each arm.

"Get off!" Harry yelled, as Addison struggled. "Their our letters!"

"Let go of us!" Addison shouted, slapping at his arm.

Letters continued to rain down on them and the wood was knocked from the letter box as letters flooded in at a rapid speed.

"That's it!" Vernon struggled to shout. "We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!"

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he!" Dudley said, a mixture of shock and fear on his features.

Perunia couldn't even respond, she just stood gaping at the sight unfolding before her.


	8. Happee Birthdae

Everyone was fast asleep in their new secluded home, well everyone except Harry and Addison. They could hear the waves crashing against the island and the storm outside was far too loud to block out, they had no idea how the Dursley's could sleep so peacefully.

Dudley was sleeping on the couch next to where Harry and Addison lay on the ground on their stomachs. Harry was in the process of drawing a birthday cake and was just adding the candles, as Addison watched silently with a sad smile.

Just as he finished, Dudley's watch beeped to signal that it was midnight and Harry turned to Addison.

"Make a wish, Addie."

"Make a wish, Harry." She copied.

They both turned to the cake drawn in the dust and blew. At exactly that moment, the door was struck, waking Dudley. It was struck again and the lock shoogled. Again, the hinges came loose. Again, the hinges gave way. Again, Petunia and Vernon made their way down the steps, a shot gun in his hand. Again, the door caved in.

At first, the twins scrambled back in fear at the appearance of a huge man, but visibly relaxed as he tucked his umbrella in his coat and said,

"Sorry 'bout that." He said, picking the door up and putting it back in place.

"I demand that you leave at once. You are breaking and entering!" Vernon shouted, trying to keep up his tough facade.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." He said, bending the gun - with great strength - that was pointed at him. It fired and everyone jumped in fright, except the exceptionally large man. He walked off as if it was nothing and turned with a friendly smile to Dudley. "Boy, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry. You're a bit more along than I would 'ave expected, especially in the middle." He said, pointing to his stomach. "Where's your sister?"

"I-I-I'm not H-Harry." Dudley barely managed.

"I-I am." Harry said, stepping out from his hiding space.

"Well, of course you are." He said and then leaned forward and peered round the corner Harry had come from, looking at Addison. "Ah, there you are, Addison." He smiled and then motioned in front of him where Harry stood. "Don't worry, you can come out."

She looked hesitant but stood next to her brother.

"Got something for you." He said. "Afraid I might have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine all the same." He handed them a white box with a blue ribbon. "Baked it myself, words and all."

Addison untied the ribbon and Harry lifted the lid, to reveal a birthday cake with pink icing and green lettered icing that read,

'Happee Birthdae Harry 'an Addie.'

"Thank you." They said together.

"It's not everyday your young man and young lady turn eleven, is it, eh?" He smiled and then turned to Addison.

"I tried to fit it all in, but I couldn't squish your 'ole name in, I'm so-"

"That's okay, I prefer Addie anyway." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You do? Well, guess it all worked out then." He said, immediately brightening back up. He then sat on the couch and brought out his umbrella and pointed it at the fire. Balls of fire lurched from it and light the wood in flames.

Harry and Addison stood, mesmerized with the fire that was created so shockingly.

It was certainly safe to say that this was their most interesting birthday yet, not that the others were anything worth comparing.


	9. Magic!

"Excuse me, who are you?" Harry asked, as he put the cake down.

"Rebeus Hagrid." He said. "Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Of course, you'll know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no." Addison replied.

Hagrid looked stunned. "No?"

They shook their heads.

"Blimey, didn't you guys ever wonder where your mum and dad learnt it all?" He asked.

"Learnt what?" Harry asked.

"Yes are wizards." He said, leaning forward.

Harry and Addison felt like they'd just been hit by a bus. Harry stuttered, but Addison recovered quicker.

"We're what?" She asked, blinking.

"Wizards." He said. "Thumping good ones at that, I'd wager, once you're trained up a little."

"No." Addison said. "You have to be mistaken."

"You've definitely made a mistake." Harry said. "I mean...we can't be wizards."

"We're just Addison and Harry." She said, unbelieving.

"Just Addison and Harry." He repeated.

"Well, just Addison and Harry, 'ave you ever made anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain? When you were angry? Or scared?"

The incident with the snake flashed through their minds and Hagrid had a knowing look on his face and nodded, before getting up. Dudley whimpered. Hagrid handed them both one of the letters that had been continuously sent and they tore into it.

"Dear Mr . Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He read out.

"Mines says the same!" Addison gasped.

"You will not being going, I tell you!" Vernon said, standing in the middle of the twins. "We swore when we took him in that we'd put a stop to all this rubbish."

"You knew?" Harry asked, as Addison glared.

"You knew all along and you never told us?" Addison said through gritted teeth, looking between Vernon and Petunia.

"Of course I knew." Petunia answered, arms crossed. "How could you not be?" She practically swaggered towards them. "My perfect sister being who she was. Ah, my mother and father were so proud of the day she got her letter. 'We have a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! Then she met that Potter, and then she had you two and I knew you'd be the same - just as strange, just as...abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up. And we. Got landed. With you."

"Blown up?" Addison couldn't contain her whirlpool of emotions.

"You told us our parent's died in a car crash!" Harry seethed.

"A car crash?" Hagrid asked, unbelieving. "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter?"

"You have to say something." Petunia whispered to Vernon.

"It's an outrage." Hagrid continued. "It's a scandal."

"They'll not be going." Vernon persisted.

"Oh ho ho, and I suppose a great muggle like yourself is gon tae stop 'im are ye?" Hagrid teased.

"Muggle?" Harry and Addison asked.

"Non-magic folk." Hagrid answered, before turning back to the Dursley's. "These twins 'ave had their names known ever since they were born." Dudley was scoffing their cake in the background. "They're going to the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world." Hagrid held a finger up. "And they will be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore." He finishes with a smirk.

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Vernon said, digusted.

Hagrid pointed his umbrella at them threatingly. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore, in front of me." Hagrid's eyes darted to Dudley, who was now eating the cake rather loudly. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at him and he grew a pigs tail. The three started screaming and running about, while the Harry and Addison couldn't hide their amusememt, even Hagrid raised his eyebrows at them playfully.

"Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that." Hagrid said, leaning forward to whisper. "Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Okay." Harry said. Addison nodded.

"Ohp, we're a bit behind schedule, best be off." Hagrid said, knocking the door back off again. "Unless you'd rather stay, of course."

With that, he walked out into the storm and Harry and Addison stood in silence.

"Well, I sure as hell don't need to think twice." Addison said, grinning as she sprinted for the door, stopping at the frame and looking back at her brother. "Let's go, Harry." She said, holding out a hand to him, with a warm smile.

"Let's get out of here." Harry replied, smiling as he ran at his sister.

The two exited, without looking back.


	10. Famous, Greetings, Professors

"First year students will require:" Harry read aloud. "Three sets of plain work clothes, one wand..."

"Essential bit of equipment, Harry." Hagrid said, noticing his look.

"One pair of dragonhide gloves." He looked up at Hagrid. "Hagrid, do they mean from a real dragon?"

"Well, they don't mean a penguin, do they?" He laughed and then drifted off. "Crikey, I'd love a dragon."

"You'd like a dragon?" Harry asked.

"Vastly misunderstood beasts, Harry, vastly misunderstood." Hagrid explained, before looking at Addison, who looked like she would rather be anywhere else. "Alright there, Addie?"

"People are staring." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Hagrid glanced to the side and smiled brightly at a staring woman who immediately went back to reading her paper. He raised his eyebrows at the twins.

Harry nudged his sister. "Brighten up, Addie."

"Brighten up? Harry, I'm cold and wet, I'm tired and I'm greatly confused. I'll brighten up once I'm warm and dry, and not sitting in the subway getting stared at." She replied, disoriented.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable taking the subway, you know, to ease you in." Hagrid said, but before anything else could be said, the train slowed to a stop. "Let's get going, this is our stop."

* * *

"...And may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad." Harry finished, looking up at Hagrid. "Can we find all this in London?"

"If you know where to go." Hagrid said, quietly.

They walked to a place with big black doors and a dirty sign.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Addison just made out.

Hagrid held the door open and lead them inside, where people were laughing and talking.

"Ah, Hagrid!" The barman called. "The usual, I presume?"

"No thanks, Tom." Hagrid said, placing a hand on each of the twins' shoulder. "I'm on official Hogwarts business. I'm just helping young Harry and Addison here buy their school supplies."

"Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter." Tom said, awestruck.

The bar immediately quieted down and everyone turned to look their way.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." A man said, rising to shake Harry's hand and then Addison's. "Miss. Potter. Welcome back."

"Doris Crawford." A woman said, bending down and shaking their hands. "I can't believe I'm meeting you two at last."

"Harry and Addison P-Potter." A man with a purple turban came forth. "Can't tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"Hello, professor." Hagrid said. "I didn't see you there. Guys, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Harry said, extending his arm.

"Nice to meet you." Addison grumbled, she didn't like this man at all.

He held his hands together and refused to shake Harry's hand, as though his touch was lethal.

"Really fascinating subject." He said, then tried a smile. "N-not that you need it, e-eh? P-Potter."

"Yes, well, must be going now, lots to buy." Hagrid said.

"Goodbye." The twins said.

They followed Hagrid out a door, that lead to a brick walled dead end.

"You're famous." Hagrid said.

"Yes, but why are we famous, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"All those people back there, how do they know who we are?" Addison asked.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, guys." Hagrid said, then proceeded to tap the wall in various places with his umbrella.

Harry and Addison stared in awe as they watched the bricks in the wall move about and finally open to reveal a completely new town.

"Welcome Harry, Addie," Hagrid said, smiling at their reaction. "To Diagon Alley."


	11. Friendly Goblins

Addison and Harry had to restrain themselves from running down the street, both wearing excited smiles and looking about in astonishment as Hagrid led the way. Witches and wizards of all ages filled the streets and Addison was sure she spotted a Snowy Owl fly past above them.

"There's where ye get yer quills and ink." Hagrid told them, pointing out places. "Over there, all yer bits and bobs for doing yer wizardry."

"Oh, look at it! The new Nimbus 2000!" They heard a boy shout, looking at a broom, as they walked by. "It's the fastest model yet!"

Addison noticed that it seemed to have caught her brothers eye, as she had to close his slacked jaw.

"But, Hagrid, how are we going to pay for all this?" Addison asked, snapping Harry back from dreamland.

"Good question, we haven't any money." Harry stated.

"Well, there's yer money!" He said, pointing to a large building. "Gringotts Wizard Bank. There's no safer place, not one, except perhaps Hogwarts."

They walked inside the posh place and noticed small people with long pointy ears walking and working.

"Em, Hagrid," Harry asked, hesitantly as he looked from side to side. "What exactly are these things?"

"They're goblins." He said, eyeing the creatures. "As clever as they come, goblins, they're not the most friendliest beasts. Best stay close."

Instantly, the two subconsciously moved closer, as they neared the top desk, where a goblin was writing.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Mr and Miss Potter wish to make a withdrawal."

The goblin seemed to sneer and then leaned forward to look down at the twins. "And does Mr Harry and Miss Addison Potter have their key?"

"Oh, wait a minute, got it 'ere somewhere." Hagrid said, rustling through his pockets. "Ah, there's the little devil." He said, placing the key down before whispering, "Oh, and there's something else as well." He continued, bringing out a letter. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this." He handed it to the goblin. "It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

Harry and Addison looked at each other with confused faces and raised eyebrows.

"Very well." The goblin complied.

Hagrid nodded.

* * *

The twins sat quietly as they were taking through tunnels of caves on a cart with a goblin.

When they came to a stop, the goblin announced, "Vault 687."

He then hopped off and asked Hagrid to pass the lamp to him, proceeding to walk to the tall door, as the trio made their way off the cart.

"Key, please." He said, taking it from Hagrid.

They watched as the door opened to reveal piles of golden coins.

"Didn't think yer mum and dad would leave you with nothing now, did ye?" Hagrid asked.

"Wow." Was all Addison could say.

"Vault 713." The goblin announced.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Can't tell you, Harry. Hogwarts business." Hagrid said. "Very secret."

"Stand back." The goblin said, this time using his finger in various movements to unlock the door.

It opened to reveal a single, wrapped up parcel, smaller than the size of Hagrid's hand. He walked in and took it, then tucked it away in his inside pocket.

"Best not to mention this to anyone, you pair." Hagrid said, patting the spot where he put it for emphasis.

They both nodded, but Addison was far beyond intrigued.

* * *

Back out in Diagon Alley, after having picked up some of the items already, Harry read from the remaining list.

"We still need a wand."

"A wand?" Hagrid asked. "Well, you want Ollivander's, ain't no where better."

They headed towards the shop and Hagrid said, "Why don't you run along there and wait, I just got one more thing to do, won't be long."

Harry and Addison nodded, but were nervous about going into the shop themselves, it was still all so new to them. The shop was quiet, no one to be seem, and the ball jingled as they entered.

"Hello?" Harry whispered, walking up to the desk.

"How do you expect anyone to hear you, moron." Addison said, before saying louder. "Hello?"

In answer, a man swung into sight on a ladder and upon seeing them, a smile grew.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr Potter, Miss Potter." He said, descending the ladder and sifting through boxes. "It seems only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands - ah!" He pulled a box out and brought it over to the desk, taking out the wand and handing it to Harry. "Here we are."

Harry took it and stood robotically with it, as Addison watched.

"Well, give it a wave!" He said, and Harry did exactly that. Boxes flew off shelf's and Harry timidly placed the wand on the desk. "Apparently not."

Addison smirked at Harry, as Ollivander brought over another box.

"Perhaps," He said, handing it to him. "This."

He waved it and smashed a vase.

"No! Nope! Definitely not!" He cried, in a pained sounding voice. Again, Harry placed it down. "No matter...I wonder." He said, taking two boxes down from the shelf and staring at them before returning.

He looked hesitant, but handed one each to the twins. Not even waving them, a bright light appeared around them and a gust of wind blew, and then dissipated.

"Very curious." The man mumbled.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter." He said, looking at them. "It so happens that the phoenix, who's tail feather resides in both your wands, gave a third feather. Just one other. It is curios that you two should be destined for these wands, when their brother gave you those scars."

Harry and Addison blinked, before the words sunk in to their brains.

"And who owned that wand?" Addison asked, as Harry stuttered.

"Who?" He whispered. "We do not speak his name. The wand choses the wizard, Potter's. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you two." He said, leaning into their faces. "After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, did great things, terrible, yes, but great."

And with that, he walked off.

"Harry!" Hagrid said, chapping the window. "Addie!"

They turned to look at him and their eyes widened at the sight.

"Wow!" They gasped, running out to Hagrid.

"Happy birthday!" He beamed, pushing a cage towards Harry and handing the small creature in his arms to Addison.

"She's beautiful." Harry said, admiring the snowy owl.

"I-I don't know what to say." It was Addison's turn to stutter, as she looked at the small puppy sleeping in her arms. "I thought you were only allowed owls, cats or toads."

"Well, about that," Hagrid said, scratching the back of his neck. "It came to our attention that a toad wasn't appropriate for ye, yer afraid of owls and allergic to cats, so none would work. However, one of the professors told me that ye loved German Shepherds and she advised me to bring it up...shouldn't have said that. Anyway, I said that I had a very well behaved dog, so it wouldn't be fair and why should cats be allowed but not dogs. So, with a bit of persuasion, well not much really...shouldn't have said that. They agreed, under the circumstances."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed, hugging him with her free arm.

Harry smiled, now he wouldn't have to listen to her ramble on about how much she really wanted a German Shepherd of her own.

What a day.

 **Sorry about the change up with the pets, but German Shepherds are literally my favourite and it was a good way to begin the link to future relationships of the twins and the teachers. Especially, Addie and a certain (secretly has a soft spot for her) head of house. Tell me what you think so far?**


	12. The Story Behind It All

"You alright, Harry, Addie?" Hagrid asked, as they were sat at a table in a dark room. "Seem very quiet."

"He..." Harry started, but trailed off.

"Killed our parents, didn't he?" Addison finished, stroking the small puppy in her arms. She hadn't parted with him a single minute and the two had become very attached. "The one who gave us these."

She said, as the two indicated to their scars. Hagrid looked uncomfortable.

"You know Hagrid, I know you do." Harry said.

Hagrid sighed, then pushed his bowl away. "First, and understand this because it's very important, not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A good few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go, and his name was Vol-" Hagrid cut off, sucking in a breath before whispering. "His name was Vol-" He failed again.

"Maybe you should write it down." Harry suggested.

"No, I can't spell it." Hagrid said. "Alright, Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" The twins repeated, not so discretely.

"Shh!" Hagrid shushed. "It was dark times, very dark times."

The twins shared a look and listen intently to Hagrid as he told them.

"Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill em. Nobody. Not one. Except you two."

The two sat shocked before pushing out a whisper of, "Us?"

"Voldemort tried to kill us?" Addison asked, in disbelief.

Hagrid nodded. "Yes, that ain't no ordinary cut on your temple, Addison or your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil curse at that."

Addison asked. "What happened to Vol-"

"You-Know-Who." Harry gulped.

"Well, some say he died, codswalloped 'im up, in my opinion, nope, I reckon he's out there somewhere still, too tired to carry on." Hagrid said, before coming back to his senses. "But one things absolutely certain, something about the both of you stumped him that night. That's why your famous. That's why everybody knows your names. You're the Boy and Girl Who Lived."

It made sense, but it was absolutely shocking.

They didn't know what to say.

Addison seemed to be wavering between the real world and the world she created, where none of this had happened, no evil wizard, no dead parents and NO DURSLEYS. She was only yanked back to the real world when she felt her cheek wetting and warm.

The trio shared a little laugh at the pup, who sensed her mood and licked her, in affection.


	13. An Encounter With the Weasley's

Today was the day. Today, Harry and Addison were going to Hogwarts.

They were currently walking across a bridge in King's Cross Station, Harry and Addison pushing their carts on each side of Hagrid.

"What are you looking at?" Hagrid asked a couple of passer-by's.

Hagrid's size and Hedwig - Harry's owl - did draw a lot of attention and looked out of place, so it's only natural for people to look. Well, Addison believed so, anyway.

"Blimey! Is that the time?" Hagrid stopped abruptly, looking at a pocket watch. "Sorry, guys, I'm gonna have to leave ye's. Dumbledore'll be wanting this - ah- well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, er, your train leaves in ten minutes - There's your tickets." He said, handing them over. "Stick to it, that's very important. Stick to yer ticket."

They looked at the tickets and were suddenly bewildered.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Harry said aloud.

"Surely this can't be right." Addison mumbled.

"But, Hagrid. there must be a mistake-" Harry started.

"There's definitely a mistake." Addison affirmed.

"This says platform nine and three quarters, but there's no such thing." Harry continues and then looks up. "Is there?"

Both blink and snap their heads about them, Hagrid is nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit." Addison muttered.

"Guess we're own our own then?" Harry said, walking on.

The pair pushed their trolley's all the way to platform nine and ten.

"Excuse me," Harry started, going over to a man wearing a uniform.

"Harry, don't be stupid." Addison tried to stop him. "He'll think we're insane."

"Excuse me!" He ignored her, and stopped in front of the man. "Excuse me, sir. Any chance you know where I might find platform nine and three quarters?"

"Nine and three quarters?" The man echoed. "Think yur being funny do ya."

With that, he walked off muttering about platform nine and three quarters.

"You never listen." Addison tutted, teasingly.

"Shut up, Addie." Harry muttered.

A woman's voice caught their attention.

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles, c'mon!" The older ginger woman said, leading her children.

"Muggles..." Harry and Addison looked at each other and then followed.

"Platform nine and three quarters, this way." They stopped beside one of the pillar walls. "Alright, Percy, you first." She said, ushering a tall ginger boy over.

The twins watched as he ran into the wall and disappeared instead of breaking his bones.

"Fred, you next." She said, turning to two identical ginger boys.

"He's not Fred, I am!" The slightly smaller one complained.

Addison smirked, she knew exactly what was happening here, she and Harry used to talk about how amazing it would've been if they were twins that could get away with switcheroo.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself out mother?" He said, with a hint of amusement.

Addison knew right then that she was correct.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George." She apologised, nodding for him to go.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred!" He announced with a huge grin, as he sped through the wall.

"Excuse me!" Harry shouted, just before the other twin followed. The remaining children and the woman all stopped and looked at Harry and Addison. "Could-could you tell us how-how to-to..."

"How to get onto the platform?" The woman questioned, sweetly. "Not to worry dears, it's Ron's first time going to Hogwarts as well." Said boy smiled. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous."

"Good luck." The smaller girl told Harry as he started towards the wall. He stopped and then bolted through.

"A-Although I've seen it a couple of times..." Addison mumbled, hesitantly. "You're sure I won't face plant the wall?"

"Certain." The older woman smiled, reassuringly. She then gestured to the remaining twin. "Why don't you go with George? He's did it before."

Addison glanced round at said boy to see him smiling and waving her over. She complied.

"The name's George." He said, practically flinging his arm at her.

"Addie." She smiled, shaking his hand.

"Nice." He said, before gripping his trolley. "I always find it more exciting to run through it, plus it'll make it easier for you, harder to stop and back out that is. Broke my nose once." He grinned upon seeing her reaction. "Only joking! You'll be fine. Let's go!"

Something about this boy was very trustworthy, even though he was a jokester. He spelled trouble in capital letters, she could tell. To think he came as a package deal. This was just one half of the mischief.

She and George ran at the wall, but she didn't close her eyes like both had expected, and slipped through the other side to see Harry and Fred - the other twin - waiting.

"Took you long enough, George!" Fred complained, but then noticed Addison. "But, I can see why." He winked, causing her to go bright red.

"Shut up, Fred." He said. "Leave the poor girl alone! She isn't interested."

Just as Fred was about to retort, Ron appeared through the wall, his eyes wide.

"Shouldn't you two be off to find Lee?" Ron questioned, seeing his older brothers.

Harry and Addison hadn't meant to, but they wandered off in astonishment at the sight of the steam train and platform nine and three quarters sign.

Men began taking their luggage before boarding and Harry handed Hedwig over, however, Addison took her small puppy in her arms and followed Harry through the train, finding an empty compartment.


	14. A rat? Yellow?

Both Addison and Harry were so fixated on what they were doing - Addison stroking the sleeping puppy in her lap and Harry looking out the window - that both jolted at the sudden voice.

"Excuse me, d'you mind?" The ginger boy called Ron asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry said, motioning to the space in front of the two.

"I'm Ron, by the way." He said, smiling at the two. "Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry," He said. "Harry Potter."

"Addison, but please," She said, smiling. "Call me Addie."

Ron smiled before it dawned on him and then gaped, jaw slack.

"So-so, it's true," He stuttered. "I mean...Do you really have the-the..." He trails off, pointing frantically at his own head.

"The what?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it's pretty obvious he means the scars, Harry." Addison laughed, pushing some of her light brown hair back to reveal the scar on her right temple.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, pushing his hair back to reveal his.

"Wicked." Ron gasped, eyes flicking between the two.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" An older woman asked, stopping at the compartment door with her trolley of sweets.

"No thanks." Ron grimaced, holding up a bashed sandwich. "I'm all set."

Harry and Addison shared a look, both going to their pockets.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry announced, placing some coins on the table just as Addison did the same.

"Thank you." She told the older woman.

"Wow..." Was all Ron could say.

* * *

"So, what's your er dog called?" Ron asked, as he munched on some sweets.

Addison had swapped seats with Ron, so that the two boys could eat the sweets as she was only interested in having a couple, plus, the two seemed to have hit it off.

"Maximus," She replied, looking down at him with a smile. "Max for short."

"You sure like nicknames." Ron laughed.

"She sure does, you should here the ones our cousin has earned -" Harry laughed, before withdrawing with a pained look. "On second thought, maybe it would better you keep your innocent ears."

They all laughed.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked, opening the box.

"They mean every flavour." Ron said, taking a bite of another sweet, his rat on his lap with its head in a box. "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe."

Addison smirked, watching her brother pale and grimace.

"George sweared he got a bogey flavoured one once." Addison snickered, as Harry spat it out and picked up another box.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" He asked, eyeing the Chocolate Frog box.

"It's just a spell." Ron told him. "Besides, it's the card you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've about five 'undred meself."

Harry opened the box and Addison moved so she could peer over. She jumped at the sudden movements of the frog jumping to the window. Maximus wriggled in her arms, as he watched the frog with excitement.

"Maximus, no!" Addison scolded. "Dogs can't have chocolate, silly!"

"Watch it!" Ron said, as the frog croaked and made its way out the window. Gone with the wind. "Oh, that's rotten luck, they've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

"I've got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed, moving the card from side to side.

"I've got about six of him." Ron told him.

"Hey, he's gone." Harry gasped, showing them both.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron explained. Harry and Addison's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"What's your rat called?" Addison inquired, after all, he had asked what her dog was called.

"Oh, this Scabbers." He replied, looking at him. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Harry admitted.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Ron asked, meekly.

"Yeah!" Harry answered, enthusiastically.

He pulled his wand out and cleared his throat, about to start, but he paused as a girl looked in their compartment, sighing.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No." Ron replied, bluntly.

She was about to leave, but she caught sight of Ron's wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" She asked, then tilted her head up with an expectant look. "Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat, louder this time, before reciting, " _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

However nothing happened, except a flash of gold light and Scabbers squeaking with fright. Ron shrugged at Harry and Addison, who shrugged back with a sympathetic smile.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl questioned. "Well, it's not very good, is it?" Ron looked back at them, giving them a look. "Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they've all worked for me."

She walked into the compartment and sat down beside Addison, pulling out her wand and pointing it in Harry's face.

"For example," She said. " _Oculus Reparo."_

Harry flinched, but took his glasses off, blinking.

"That's better now, isn't it?" She asked, proudly. They all shared looks before she gasped. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! And you must be Addison Potter!"

She looked at them in turn. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said, then looking at Ron, who was stuffing his face. "And, you are?"

"Em, Ron Weasley." He said, through a mouthful.

"Pleasure." She said, though her facial expression said otherwise. "You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

She stood up and walked out the door but back tracked to look at Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know?" She said and then pointed to a spot on her nose. "Just there."

Ron scowled, rubbing his nose and muttering as she left.


	15. Meeting Malflu

By the steam train finally came to a halt, it was dark. Hagrid could be heard shouting, walking along with a lamp.

"First years! This way! Don't be shy!"

Harry, Addison and Ron walked up to him, now in their robes, and flashed him a smile. Well the twins did anyway, Ron was too busy gaping.

"Hello, Harry, Addie." He smiled.

"Hey, Hagrid." They chorused.

"Wow." Ron said, looking up at Hagrid.

"Right then, this way to the boats." He said, leading them off. "Follow me."

Hagrid was on a boat alone at the front, as the first year students followed behind in their shared boats.

"Wow." Seemed to be the common thought, as the magnificent castle came into view. Like a beacon of light, showing the way.

Addison ended up sat in the boat beside a girl by the name of Paige Jones, she seemed nice enough.

Even though they were on a rocky boat, Maximus didn't so much as stir.

As Addison got off the boat, Hagrid stopped her.

"I'll take 'im for ye." He said, but Addison hugged the sleeping pup closer to her.

"What?" She asked, after all, this was the first proper time she would part from her puppy since she got him.

"You can't take 'im in with ye, you're going to get sorted into yer house and then have a feast." Hagrid smiled, knowing they had grown quite attached over the short period of time.

"Right." Addison complied, smiling weekly as she handed him over.

"I'll take good care of 'im, it won't be too long." Hagrid said, holding Maximus in his arms.

"I know you will." She smiled, appreciated. "Thank you, Hagrid."

* * *

Now off the boats, the students made their way up the many steps to the castles doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." A woman stood at the top. "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seat, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-"

"Trevor!" A boy cried, running to the toad sitting on one of the stairs. A few people laughed. He picked him up and stood back, muttering a, "Sorry."

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She finished, walking away from them.

"It's true then." A voice said loudly, gaining everyone's attention. The blonde boy was leaning on the wall, looking smug. "What they're saying on the train. Harry and Addison Potter have come to Hogwarts."

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He continued, nodding his head back to said boys. "And I'm Malfoy." He said, sauntering towards them. "Draco Malfoy."

The first thing Addison noticed was the height difference, she couldn't help it. An attractive blonde boy was standing before her, towering over her with a smirk. She admired his confidence.

Ron snickered as soon as Malfoy had announced his name and said boy whipped his head to look at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" He sneered. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley." He then turned to the twins. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He aimed at Ron, and then held his hand out to them. "I can help you there."

She takes it back, she despises it.

Harry and Addison glared down at his hand before directing it at Malfoy.

"I don't know about you, Addie, but I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves, thanks." Harry said, staring Draco in the eyes.

"That we can, dear brother." She said, in a mocking tone. "Thanks for the offer, but we'll pass, Malflu."

"Malfoy." He corrected, shock evident on his face.

"I know." She stated with a smirk. He wasn't so smug now.

Before he could retort, the woman from before hit him on the head with a scroll. He backed off.

"We're ready for you now." She said. Addison couldn't help but notice that she glanced at her, but quickly looked away. "Follow me."


	16. The Greeneyed Monster

**Sorry for the slow update, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it.**

Four long tables came into view filled with many students, as they followed the woman towards the bottom where a grand table was situated with adults.

Addison followed Ron and Harry's gaze, spotting the floating candles and the night sky above them. She smiled and thought it was pretty cool until she heard Hermione, the girl from earlier talk to someone behind them.

"It's not real; the ceiling." She said, matter of factly. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Real or not," Addison said, without looking back at her. "It's still pretty cool."

"You got that right." George said, as they walked past the two boys sitting at the table on the left. "But, you've still to see the most awesome things."

"Not really." Fred said, smirking. "You've already met us, we're as awesome as you can get."

Addison snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Good luck!" They both said.

"Luck?" She teases, briefly looking back. "Never heard of it."

They filtered through to stop before a sort of stage where a hat on a chair was.

"Can you wait along here please." The woman said, indicating with her scroll. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

As she finished, a man with a long white beard rose from his seat in the middle.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our care taker, Mr Filch," He said, pointing towards a grouchy man standing at the very back of the hall. "Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Addison and Harry shared the same screwed up facial expression, the old man said it so casually. "Thank you."

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," She said, glancing at Addison and Harry again, then holding up the hat. "And you will be sorted into your houses." She unravelled the scroll and looked at the names before her. "Hermione Granger!"

Addison watched Hermione walk with interest, she seemed to be giving herself a pep talk.

"Mental, that one." Ron said. "I'm telling ya."

"Don't be rude." Addison scolded, sending him a glare that made even Harry flinch even though it wasn't aimed at him.

Addison watched as the hat seemed to talk, however she could not make out what the quiet voice was saying, until it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Said table was cheering loudly and clapping, along with some of the teachers. Hermione walked past them and sat down with the Weasley's.

"Draco Malfoy!" The woman said.

Addison watched Malflu saunter up to the seat and sat on it with bored expression.

The hat hadn't even touched his head before it called, "Slytherin!"

The blonde boy smirked and walked over to his table, who were cheering.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Ron whispered.

Addison could agree that the boy was too smug for his own good but she didn't know nearly enough to say that he was bad. By the sounds of things, Slytherin didn't seem to be the favoured house.

"Susan Bones!" The woman called.

Addison watched a girl walk timidly up to the stage, before she felt Harry nudge her with his hand. She turned to asked him what he wanted but was cut short as she followed his gaze. The two watched the man who seemed to have his attention transfixed on them. They stared unblinking until a hand went flying to their scars because of a sharp pain.

"Harry, Addison," Ron asked, having heard them wince. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Harry said shortly.

"We're fine." Addison amended, forcing a smile.

The man looked away after a couple of extra seconds and the twins were distracted by the hat shouting, "Hufflepuff!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron's jaw slacked and he looked at the twins, but they only encouraged him to go up. He did so, sitting on the stool, doing a terrible job at masking his horror.

"Ha! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you." The hat said loudly, not bothering to whisper this time as if the answer was obvious. "Gryffindor!"

Harry nodded while Addison gave him a smile, however, the smile was wiped off her face in an instant.

"Addison Potter!" The woman said, looking straight at her.

Addison couldn't blame Ron for wearing a face of horror, she mirrored it with wide eyes.

"Go on!" Harry whispered, nudging her.

"Come on." The woman smiled, ushering the frozen girl up.

Addison shook her head and made her way up, as she did so, she noticed Dumbledore sit up in his seat and gave a small smile to a beaming Hagrid. She sat on the stool and suddenly became aware of every small detail. Everyone was looking at her; the Weasley's were grinning in encouragement and the woman was smiling reassuringly as she lowered the hat on her head. Before the hat started talking to her, she caught Harry's look of proudness.

"Hmm, this is quite the challenge. Very brave with a strong spirit and the heart of a warrior, you'd make an extremely courageous Gryffindor. Immensely loyal, trait of a Hufflepuff. I also see that you are very logical and practical, a Ravenclaw perhaps? Oh, there it is, the side to you that is very driven, fuelled by your desire to protect your brother - you can be quite resourceful and even cunning when necessary. You have great ambition and the good sense to fulfil your goals. This is the most formidable choice I have ever been presented with. Any preference?" The hat rambled. Addison shook her head, she didn't really mind what house she was put in, for some odd reason, she trusted this strange hat's intuition. "Thanks." The hat said, as if it had read her mind. "Has to be Slytherin!"

Addison snapped back into reality, as the hat was lifted. Muttering filled the room, she just caught a 'A Potter in Slytherin?'. Honestly, what was the big deal? She noticed the Weasley's and Hermione slump at their table, Ron looked a little more repulsed. She looked back to see Hagrid smiling and giving her a thumbs up, and immediately smiled back. She felt she could always count on Hagrid. She looked up at the woman as she hopped off the stool, who smiled down at her with a soft look in her eyes. Addison smiled back instantaneously, as if on instinct. She Harry a small smile as she started walking off the stage but was surprised when she continued to receive the wide eyed expression. She shrugged it off and walked off the stage, as she did so, she seen the staring man from earlier watch her from the corner of her eye, looking both shocked and awed. She sat at the table beside the girl from the boat; Paige Jones. She looked just as relieved to see a familiar face.

"So, Slytherin, huh?" Addison asked, ignoring her house mates who were currently shouting 'We have a Potter!' at the top of their lungs.

"Yeah," Paige sighed, dramatically. "Apparently I'm well suited to Slytherin because I have a strong sense of respect and have bright ideas for the future that this house can help me achieve. You?"

"Pretty much a mixture of everything, the hat was fairly indecisive." Addison explained. "I made a match for Slytherin because of my 'resourceful and cunning side'."

"We'd make a great team, I can already see the headlines." She said, sarcastically, waving a hand. "Meet the two Slytherin newbies, the shy, respectful but unrespected and the protective, pawky Potter."

Addison burst into a fit of giggles, which she muffled with the sleeve of her robes. She really liked this girl.

"Wait, why would you say I'm protective?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Your brother, Harry, you stayed really close to him the entire time, yet you are not shy, in fact, the opposite. This is the first time I have seen you so far apart. I can see the need to shield him and keep him safe bubbling in your eyes." She stated, before giving a small smile. "It's how my big brother was."

Addison wanted to ask what she meant by 'was' but her attention was redirected when Paige jerked her head in indication for her to look. Harry was sitting on the stool and she didn't know how long he had been there for, but her thoughts were clouded when she spotted him whispering repeatedly.

'Please don't be Slytherin.' She read. After being twins and together for so many years, it was obvious she could read his lips.

Honestly, she felt a little hurt. He was begging as if being placed in the house she had just been sorted into was a curse - some sort of plague. Maybe that's why she didn't get a smile back. Slytherin couldn't be all that bad, she didn't think she was a bad person and Paige seemed lovely.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Harry beamed and practically ran to the table to sit down with his multiple new found friends, not even bothering to spare a glance in her direction.

Everyone was clapping loudly for Gryffindor Harry Potter, even Hagrid had stood up to clap.

Addison couldn't help her feelings and she knew it was wrong to be jealous, she should be proud and happy for her brother. The sooner she got over the fact that Harry didn't need her anymore, the easier things would be. Hagrid caught her gaze and slowed his clapping to a stop, he sat down apologetically. For some odd reason, she sought out the gentle face of the woman who had smiled kindly at her all evening and sure enough, she found her. She happened to look her way and flashed her a smile and Addison barely managed to change her frown into a forced smile. Addison looked away as quickly as she had looked for the woman, but not before she saw the older woman's eyebrows knit together.

Addison and Paige talked quietly with each other while the rest of the first years were sorted, clapping respectively in between.

The woman in green tapped her glass with her spoon to gain the students attention, after everyone was sorted and seated.

"Your attention, please." She said, as Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Let the feast begin." Was all he said, before mountains of food appeared along the stretches of the tables.

Addison decided it would be a good idea to keep her attention away from Harry. She really hoped the 'out of sight, out of mind' saying would pull through for her so she could enjoy her first evening at Hogwarts with her new friend. She looked down the table to see that even Malflu couldn't mask his slight smile.

"Excuse me," Addison said to the older boy in front of her. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her yet again.

"Graham Montague." He said, taking a drink.

"Add-" She started but was cut off.

"Addison Potter." He said, gruffly. "I know who you are. In fact, practically everyone does."

"Right." She muttered, before forcing a smile. "I was wondering, could you tell me the name of the teacher sat over there?"

The boy, Montague, followed her gaze to the black haired teacher.

"Professor Snape, our head of house." He said sharply. "Potions teacher."

Well, that signalled the end of that conversation. Two out of the three Slytherin's she had encountered so far were either rude or incredibly cocky.

"Don't worry about it too much." Paige said, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Most Slytherin's don't take kindly to those raised by muggles or someone more famous than themselves. Like me."

"Like you?" Addison asked, curiously.

"I'm a muggle-born." She explained. "Both my parents are muggle - they have no magical qualities, not including their dazzling personalities, that is - and Slytherin commonly contains Pure-bloods, it's not very often people like us are in this house because we're sort of frowned upon by some."

"'People like us'? 'Frowned upon'?" Addison repeated, connecting the dots. "Just because your parents are not magical and I was raised by muggles - that aren't all that great, but that's not the point - doesn't mean we're worth any less and I'll be damned if I let anyone treat either one of us as so. Bloody prejudiced."

"Wow." Paige said, in awe. "I'm really glad we met."

Addison broke out of her rant to smile and laugh a little. "As am I."

During the feast, a ghost appeared in the centre of the table. He was covered in silver blood and had massive chains dangling. He was intimidating to say the least.

"It's the Bloody Baron!" Someone shouted.

Said ghost whipped out and sword and flew along the table waving it about.

Harry was not oblivious to the fact that his sister was upset and judging by the fact that she avoided his gaze, he had done something. He wanted to talk to her but by the time the feast finished, the Prefects of each house lead them to their dorms. Upon leaving the hall and parting ways, Addison hadn't looked his way at all. He was worried, he didn't want her to be upset with him. She was the only thing he was still sure about after being drawn into this world. She made him feel safe.

The Slytherin Common Room and Dorms were located in the Dungeons, and inside was incredibly beautiful, not what was expected. Of course, most of it was silver and green but it was nice. The windows looked out into the depths of the Black Lake and the one of the Prefects explained that you could sometimes catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid. Addison and Paige walked into one of the smaller female dorm rooms and noticed that it only occupied for two. They squealed excitedly and ran over to the two beds that were on the same side of the room.

Addison was delighted when she spotted Maximus lying in a bed that no doubt Hagrid had put there for him, next to her bed, along with her trunk. He looked up having heard the squeal and bolted straight to Addison and was in her arms and licking her face with out a second thought.

"I missed you too, Max." Addison said, cuddling the excited puppy.

"Cute dog, he seems very attached to you, Addison." Paige smiled, unpacking her belongings. "It's refreshing."

"His name is Maximus but I like to call him Max for short." Addison smiled, her mood instantly perked up. "Like Addison, call me Addie."

"Okay, Addie." She tested. "Although, I don't have a nickname, I feel kinda left out."

"What about Pay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I could go with that." She said, smiling.

"Sorted." Addison said, putting Maxius down and unpacking.

He followed her like a shadow. Once they were ready for bed, Addison pulled back the covers and lay down. She looked down and noticed Maximus look at the height of the bed, as if contemplating jumping it, however, he lay down as against it with a small whine. Addison's heart broke and she really couldn't deny that she was a big softy when it came to Max, so she leaned over on her stomach and scooped him up, placing him on the bed. She expected him to move to the bottom like on TV but instead, he tugged at the covers and burrowed under them so he was sleeping right beside her. She smiled when he looked at her with his big brown eyes and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the head. Maximus curled into her hand lying just below the pillow, his head rested on it.

"Goodnight, Addie." Paige said, quietly.

"Goodnight, Pay." She replied, just as quiet.

She looked at Maximus again, before closing her eyes and whispering softly, "Sweet dreams, Max."


	17. I-Is that a cat?

Addison grumbled as sleep slowly escaped from her and was replaced with a wet sensation on her face. She peeked an eye open just in time to see Maximus give her another sloppy kiss along her nose and forehead. She smiled at the show of affection. At least someone needed her. Or maybe it was her who needed him?

"Morning, Max." She smiled, ruffling the fluffy fur on his head, which he leaned into.

She sat up and looked over to see Paige still sound asleep. A mischievous smirk found its way to her face.

"She's sleeping too peacefully for my liking." Addison said aloud, then looked to the puppy in her arms. "What do you think?"

Maximus barked in response and Addison grinned, walking over to her friends bed and placing the energetic puppy on top of her.

"Huh?!" She said, springing up into a sitting position in surprise. "Max, did you lick me?"

The little dog wagged his tail and went to jump of the bed, but Addison caught him.

"A little too high, boy." She said, lowering him to the floor.

"Oh, we better get ready or we'll miss breakfast." Paige informed.

* * *

They didn't miss breakfast, but Addison couldn't help but notice that her brother and his certain ginger friend had. Addison and Paige ate at the end of the table where it was quieter and consisted of less big headed Slytherin's. Professor Snape had given them their timetables and their very first lesson was Transfiguration, which they shared with the Gryffindor's. The pair ate quickly in hopes to leave before breakfast ended so they could find the class and not get lost in the rush. Before they could exit through the doors, they were approached by the two identical Weasley twins.

"Never took you as a big bad Slytherin." George teased, as all four exited the hall.

"Hey, don't underestimate me because of my height." Addison retorted. "Just because you two are lanky gits."

"Lanky?" Fred questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Git?" George asked, only one eyebrow raised.

They looked at each other before looking back at Addison, both holding a hand over their hearts, with petted lips.

"Ouch, Potter, that hurt." George said. "Right in the feels."

"I've never felt more attacked in all of my life." Fred said.

"You'll get over it." Addison replied, rolling her eyes playfully.

"So, where are you two lovely ladies off to?" George asked the two girls.

"If you must know," Paige teased. "We're looking for Transfiguration."

"Is that so?" George said. "We can take you, if you want."

"That would be great." Paige smiled. "At least now, we won't be late getting lost."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Addison said, glancing at the two boys. "These two seem like trouble."

They smiled innocently.

"C'mon, we wouldn't make you late to class." George assured.

"Not on the first day, anyway." Fred added.

Addison and Paige followed the two older boys; they were their only hope at getting to class after all.

"Any advice for this class?" Addison asked.

George and Paige were talking, just slightly ahead and Addison and Fred walked side by side.

"Stay on McGonagall's good side and you'll be fine." Fred said. "She may look scary but George and I have enough experience to know that's not true."

"McGonagall?" Addison questioned.

"The woman in green who brought you in." Fred said, then looked to the side at her. "You seemed to catch her interest."

"What do you mean?" She asked, glad she wasn't the only one to have noticed.

"She kept eyeing you." He said casually. "I mean, everyone was looking at you two but she looked at you more than Harry - and he's in her house."

"She's the Gryffindor head of house?" She asked, not completely surprised.

"And Deputy Head Mistress." He shrugged.

"Because that's not intimidating." Addison mumbled.

"She's witty, that's for sure." Fred said, before changing the subject. "So, I heard you have a dog."

"Yeah, his name is Maximus, Max for short." Addison smiled at the thought of the puppy waiting back in her dorm room. "Wait, how do you know?"

"That would be me." George called back. "I noticed the little fella before be went through the wall, although, Fred never seen him because he was curled into your arms."

"I'm still confused as to how you were even allowed to bring it." Fred said.

"Yeah, me as well." George said. "Maybe the teachers made an exception?"

Fred snorted. "Yeah, right, as if McGonagall would've allowed that."

"You don't have an owl though," Paige pointed out. "You can't exactly send that little fur ball to deliver a letter."

"I'm fine with that." Addison admitted. "I don't have any letters that I have nor want to send."

"Why don't you just say that you're scared of owls?" Fred asked.

"I-I'm not scared of them!" She denied.

"That's not what I heard Harry telling Ron." He smirked.

"W-Well, Harry's wrong! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" She retorted.

"He's your twin, of course he does." George said, mirroring his brother's smirk.

"Just," She sighed. "Hush."

"What do we even do in this class?" Paige asked, as they neared the class.

"I-Is that a cat?" Addison said, shakily pointing to the grey tabby cat walked out the open classroom door.

"Don't tell me you're scared of cats as well." George laughed.

"Worse." Addison shuddered. "I'm allergic."


	18. Bonding Bowls

"You're allergic to cats?" Paige asked, looking at her friend.

"That's McGonagall." George stated, as the woman turned backed into her human form.

"Wow." Paige and Addison gaped.

"How bad?" Fred asked, unfazed.

"I'm not really sure." Addison admitted. "Harry and I were seeking refuge in the garden when the neighbours cat jumped the fence and started playing with us. I just brushed off the sneezing and itchy eyes as hay fever. I never knew until I had to go to the hospital because I found it hard to breathe. That's when the doctors told me about it, they said my throat closed up. I haven't encountered a single cat since -until now, that is-, so I'm really not sure."

"Symptoms of an allergic reaction to cats include coughing and wheezing, chest tightening, itching, breaking out in a rash, watery eyes, sneezing, chapped lips, and other similar symptoms. In some severe cases, reactions may progress rapidly to cause the airway to become inflamed and close up, requiring immediate emergency medical attention." McGonagall said, as if she were reading from a textbook. She then reached into the inside of her robe and held out a vial containing a pink/purple solution. "I had Madam Pomfrey, our medi-witch, brew this potion. It counters your cat allergy, so you should be able attend my class with no reaction. You shall, however, have to take it each day in order for it to be effective."

"Thank you so much." Addison said, taking the vial gingerly.

"It is my pleasure." The woman said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Are you going soft, Professor?" George teased.

"Not at all." She replied. "I just do not wish for Miss Potter to miss out on coursework due to my Animagus form."

"Animagus?" Addison asked, confused.

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph themselves into an animal at will. It is a learned skill, unlike the hereditary skill of a Metamorphmagus." McGonagall explained.

"Metamorphmagus?" Addison asked, even more confused.

"A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard who can change their appearance at will. It is an ability they are born with and it is incredibly rare." She said.

"My brain is fried." Addison muttered. "I can't believe that people like that exist."

"To be fair, you didn't think wizards or witches existed either until recently." Fred pointed out.

"That's very tr-" Addison started, but was cut off with a series of coughs.

"She must have reacted." McGonagall said, hiding her expression. "Her condition is rather sensitive. She has one of the more serious cases."

"Here," Fred said, taking the lid off from the potion and holding it to her mouth. "You have to take this."

Another series of coughs raked through her body, before Fred tipped the potion down her throat during a pause. After another few coughs, they started to cease.

"Thank you." Addison said, wiping her mouth as she recovered.

"I advise that you make sure you take this potion, Mrs Norris likes to wander and will leave traces behind." McGonagall warned.

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Professor." Addison said, still slightly shaken. It had been a long time since her first attack. She forgot how frightening it could be.

"Perhaps you should take a seat in the classroom, dear. The bell is due to ring in a few moments." She advised, unable to mask her concern. "I will be back be back before then."

With that, she left, leaving the four of them standing outside the classroom.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

"I'm fine, just a little frightening after the last time." She smiled, before turning to Fred. "Thank you, Fred. Any longer and I might not have been able to swallow the potion."

"It was nothing." Fred smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Oh, our hero!" Paige said, dramatically. They all laughed.

"You know it." Fred winked, playfully.

"Anyway," George said, dragging it out for effect. "We should get going."

"You wouldn't want to be late." Paige nodded.

"I get the feeling that they aren't the sort to be worried about something like that." Addison smirked.

"Like an open book." Fred muttered.

"See you about." George said, saluting.

"See ya." Fred said, winking and clicking his fingers.

The two girls walked into the class and took seats next to each other at one of the desks in the middle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked.

"Positive." Addison reassured her.

McGonagall returned like she said before the bell went. When the bell rang, she returned to her cat from, confident that the potion had took effect and students started filing in. Every student that was supposed to be present except her dim-witted brother and his friend. After class had started, McGonagall had them writing on some parchment with their quills, while she sat atop her desk. Sure enough, Harry and Ron turned up, rather late and dishevelled.

Harry ushered him forward and the two boys rushed to their desk, thinking they had avoided trouble.

"Made it." Ron huffed, as they stopped to walk. "Imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late."

Ron and Harry gaped, as said teacher turned back from her cat form and stood before them.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said, which Addison and Paige rolled their eyes at. He really needed to learn about timing.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley." She said, sharply. "Perhaps, it would be more useful if I transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you may be on time."

"We got lost." Harry said.

"Perhaps a map." She said, before jerking her head. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Addison had to contain her grin - she liked this woman. Fred's summary of her character wasn't wrong.

* * *

"Miss Potter, just a moment of your time, please." McGonagall said, as everyone filed out at the end of class.

"I'll wait outside." Paige said.

Addison nodded, before walking up to the desk. "Yes, Professor."

"I have something that I think you may find helpful." She said, reaching in a drawer and pulling out a black bowl with 'Maximus' written in white across it. "It is enchanted to refill with food at every respective time. It means you don't have to worry about getting the food from Hagrid nor worry about him starving."

"Wow." Addison gasped, taking the bowl. "Thank you, Professor. It's wonderful, it will help so much."

"You are very welcome." She replied, a slight smile crossing her face. "I heard Hagrid gave you a water dish that he decorated himself."

"Yes," Addison smiled, remembering the silver bowl. "He covered it with lots of wild patterns and fixed twigs to it to spell 'Max'."

"That sounds lovely." She replied, smiling. "Now, run along before you are late to your next class like your brother."

"I am very thankful for everything, Professor." Addison smiled, before turning for the door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." The older woman smiled fondly, at the retreating back of the younger girl.


	19. Snide Snape

**Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot and is great motivation.**

* * *

Again, Addison and Paige were seated next to each other for their first Potions class, which they also shared with the Gryffindor's. It was hard to miss the obvious division between the two houses. They were waiting for Professor Snape to arrive, and most of the class was chatting. Addison could feel Harry's eyes burn her from his seat behind her every so often. She was relieved when the teacher finally showed up - although his entrance was quite dramatic. He seemed to swoop to the front of the class, his robes flapping about with the motion.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said, turning to address the class. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion making. However, for those select few," Addison watched Snape look at Draco not so subtly and witnessed the small smile of admiration that crossed the boys face. It wasn't a smirk nor a grin, but rather a genuine smile. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." He said, looking at Draco before tearing his eyes from him and looking at Harry - who was scribbling away. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

Definitely a drama queen, she noted. Addison looked back and watched as Hermione elbowed Harry, who registered what was happening and stopped what he was doing. Snape moved so that he could address him better.

"Mr Potter," He said, deceptively calm. "Our new celebrity."

Ron gulped and Harry stared straight into the eyes of the wizard.

"Tell me," He asked, leaning against the nearest pillar. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot straight up. Of course, Addison thought. Hermione seemed to know everything, judging by her rambling information to her when she accompanied her to change into her robes on the train after spotting her. Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows, before looking back and shaking his head.

"You don't know?" Snape said, his expression hard. "Well, let's try again. Where Mr Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Again, Hermione's hand shot straight up.

"I don't know, Sir." Harry replied.

"And what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?" He asked. Hermione's arm remained up, as she fidgeted.

"I don't know, Sir."

"What about you, Miss Potter." Snape snapped, looking at Addison who was sat in front of him. "Can you tell me the name of the herb, for the previous question?"

Addison racked her brain, Hermione had mentioned it during her rambling. After a second, she replied, casually, "Aconite...Sir."

If she hadn't been paying attention, she would've missed the shock that crossed his face and the glint in his eye.

"Pity, you couldn't answer." He said, after regaining his composure and directing his gaze back to Harry. "Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr Potter?"

"Clearly, Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her." Harry sassed.

A buzz of mumbling and snickers broke out around the class. Addison rolled her eyes, he was only just beginning school and he was causing trouble.

"Silence." Snape said, glaring around the class and stomping to sit in front of Harry at his desk. "Put your hand down, you silly girl." He told Hermione, who retracted it immediately. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the 'Draught of the Living Dead'. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkswood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which as your sister knows, also goes by the name aconite." They had a staring match until Snape snapped at the class. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down?"

The class snapped into action and started scribbling furiously. As Snape stalked back to his desk, Addison looked back at her brother who was narrowing his eyes in the teachers direction.

"Don't." She warned, quietly.

His eyes widened and he turned to look at his sister - he finally had an opportunity. Well, he did.

"Oh, and Gryffindor's," Snape announced, dipping his quill into the ink. "Note that five points will be taken from your house - for your classmates cheek."

Malflu turned back in his seat and snickered at Harry. He turned back after receiving a glare from Addison.

She didn't like this class so far, not one bit.


	20. The Nerve and the Nerves

**I apologise for the crappy chapter, I know what I want to write for certain parts, it's just hard getting to that stage. I'm trying my best to keep it interesting in the meantime. Thanks for reading and feedback, it's greatly appreciated!**

"You know, you shouldn't associate with filthy mudbloods, Potter." Malflu said, approaching Addison and Paige, with his group of 'friends'.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, icily.

"You seem to hang around them quite a lot." He replied. "Someone of your status shouldn't be mingling with the likes of them."

Addison didn't like the way he was pointedly talking about Paige and Hermione. Hermione had informed her of the meaning behind the distasteful word after having been taunted with it while they had been walking the halls between a class. It wasn't a surprise that Addison had befriended the girl - she was lovely, as well as Paige.

"Listen here, Malflu," Addison warned, standing in his face with her finger pointing between his eyes. "I'm not interested in your opinion, it has no significant meaning in the flow of my life. I shall do as I like, befriend who I like and say what I like. What really annoys me - more than your idiotic attempts - is this stupid name calling. Just because Paige and Hermione, or any other muggle born for that matter, didn't grow up around magic doesn't make them worth any less than you. They actually deserve their place here, unlike you who has to boast and be a gigantic jackass to show it. It must be really lonely living behind a name and not yourself, not having any real friends, no one to trust. If you want to keep your reputation in tact, don't dare let me catch you even so much as mutter the insult. Am I clear?"

Addison could feel the many eyes on her, many had gathered to watch the scene. After all, what did she expect? They were in one of the halls for goodness sake. She paid them no attention and kept her focus on the stuttering blonde boy in front of her.

"Am I clear?" She repeated, still riled up from her outburst.

"Crystal." He whispered.

She stepped back and watched him gulp. She smirked seeing his paleness and watched him try to regain his composure. Was he blushing?

"Draco, why didn't you introduce us earlier?" A boy asked, stepping towards her. He took Addison's hand and kissed it lightly. "My name is Blaise, Blaise Zabini. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are even more gorgeous than the rumours said."

What an arrogant-

Draco cleared his throat and Blaise stepped back in line with the group. Paige stood slightly behind Addison.

"You have already been introduced to Crabbe and Goyle, and of course Zabini." Draco said, indicating to each person. "This is Theo Nott and this is Pansy Parkinson."

Addison knew everyone was watching, it was hard not to. She caught sight of Harry in the crowd, along with Ron, Fred and George. Hermione and Neville were also there but at the other side.

"Nice to know." She said, blandly. She turned to Paige, wanting to escape the attention. "We should go."

"Potter!" Malflu shouted to her retreating back. The crowd split to let them past.

"Not interested, Malflu!" She called, without looking back.

"Addison!" Said girl was suddenly crushed in a hug. She looked down to see Hermione.

"Hey, Mione." She replied, casually, patting the girl on the back.

"Thank you," Hermione pulled back, her eyes glistening with the beginnings of tears. "For standing up for me."

"You're my friend, Hermione." Addison said. "I don't appreciate people dissing people, especially not my friends."

"You're a great friend, Addison." She said, sincerely.

"As are you." Addison replied. "And what have I told you about calling me Addison!"

"Sorry, Addie." She grinned, wiping a tear.

"Better." Addison grinned back. "Now, on you go before Neville loses Trevor again."

"Right." Hermione said with a laugh. "He's sweet, really."

"Bye, Mione." She said, pointedly.

"Bye." She smiled. "Bye, Paige."

"Bye, Hermione." Paige smiled. "I guess I should say my thanks too. That was a really nice thing you did. Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me." Addison said. "It comes naturally, you don't need to thank me."

"From protecting your brother, by any chance?" Paige asked.

"Since when have I become such an open book." Addison groaned.

"You haven't, I'm just a bookworm who loves reading them." Paige laughed, before becoming distracted. "Speaking of."

Addison turned to see Harry, Ron, Fred and George running down the hall to catch up with them. "Oh, great."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." Fred teased.

"It's a bit hard not to, being graced with your presence and all." She replied, sarcastically.

"Do I detect sarcasm?" George grinned.

"You do indeed." Paige confirmed.

"Charming." Ron muttered.

Addison felt a little awkward with Harry there. He wasn't saying anything, just staring at her.

"Well, we best be going." Addison announced, taking Paige by the arm and walking off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paige asked, halting. "You and your brother have to have a chat. He obviously wants to talk to you."

"Traitor!" Addison shouted, although there was no malice. "We've talking about this!"

"Good job!" George said, fist bumping Paige, as Fred took Addison's other arm.

"Just hear him out. You two need to sort whatever this is out." Fred said to her, while guiding her over to where Harry stood with Ron. "He's your brother, Adds."

He did kind of have a point, although, she'd never admit it aloud. Wait, did he call her 'Adds'? Before she could question it, she was thrust in front of Harry.

Harry looked at Ron who just stood oblivious. Fred cleared his throat. No desired effect. He resorted to dragging his younger brother away.

"You really have to learn to read the mood, Ronniekins." She heard him say, as the group walked off to the hall.

"We need to talk." Harry said, looking her firm in the eyes.


	21. The Long Awaited Make Up

"We need to talk." Harry said, looking her firm in the eyes.

"What's there to talk about?" Addison asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Addie." Harry sighed sadly, causing her to look at him.

"I'm serious, Harry. There's nothing to talk about." She said. Gosh, it was really hard to keep up this façade. "You made your opinions pretty clear."

"Huh?" He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Harry." She scoffed. "You practically begged to be placed in any other house but the one I was just sorted into. In fact, you did beg - repeatedly. And I guess being a Gryffindor means you're too high and mighty to be talking to me or even look my way. I guess if it's that bad, that makes me a slimey git like all Slytherin's then, huh?"

"That's not what I meant, honestly, Addie!" He protested, fumbling over his words. "I just - Ron told me about Slytherin house and how they turn bad and-and Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin and I didn't want to be in the same house as him because he's a git. Plus, Ron's in Gryffindor!"

"So, what, I'm going to go bad? Paige is going to go bad? Is that what you think of me?" Addison tried hard to not scream at him in frustration. So very hard. "After all these years, do I not mean a single thing to you? Are you just going to turn your back on me after everything we've been through? Because that's what it feels like, Harry. You're leaving me behind and it hurts so damn much."

"Addison..." Harry whispered, looking his sister in the eyes. "I should have seen it but I didn't realise. How could I have been so dumb?"

"I just need Harry James Potter - my brother. Not Harry Potter - the celebrity." Addison said, softly, her eyes stinging with tears she refused to let fall.

Harry had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He had never seen her so vulnerable before and it was his fault.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Jeez, I would be utterly helpless without you, A." Harry said, pulling her into a tight hug. He held her as if he thought she would take off at any moment. "I'm so sorry."

Addison clutched the material of his robes on his shoulder blades. One thing was for sure. She didn't want to lose him - ever. A lone tear escaped and Harry wiped it once he had finally let her go.

"I won't ever be so careless again, I promise." Harry said.

"I guess I thought that you didn't need me anymore." Addison muttered. "I guess I may have overreacted a little."

"A little?" Harry laughed, but quickly silenced at the sight of Addison's glare.

"Watch it, Potter." She scowled.

"Are you talking to me?" Harry asked, innocently. He held out his pinkie. "Let's promise to speak to each other first."

"And to not let anything come between us." Addison added, holding hers out.

"Promise." They said, pinkie promising.

So what if it was childish? In their hearts, it meant so much more than just a method of promising.

"So, who set us up?" Addison asked, as the two walked to catch up with the others. "I don't believe for one second that you managed to plan this."

"Well, that hurts." Harry said, dramatically. "If you must know, it was Fred and George, but that's no surprise."

"What do you mean?" She asked, curiously. She was on pretty good terms with the twin brothers, but she figured sharing a house with them meant that Harry knew more.

"Let's just say that they are mischief." Harry replied.

"Well, I'll make it my challenge. I will attempt to have that mischief managed." Addison said. She had always set challenges and targets to take her mind off things - it seemed fitting that she continued to do so. Plus, the twins weren't all that bad.

"Took you long enough!" George shouted, as soon as they were noticed.

"Everything sorted now?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Addison smiled, before turning to Fred and George. "Thank you, I guess we needed the push. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"You are very welcome, my fair maiden." Fred said, bowing dramatically.

"Oh, stop!" George said, wafting his hand and putting on a choked up voice. "You'll make me cry."

"You will be crying in a minute." Harry snorted.

"Whatcha mean, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Before coming here, Addison always set out challenges for herself." Harry tried not to laugh. "Her next is-"

"I heard you are quite the trouble makers and from what I've seen so far, it's true." Addison replied, they looked quite smug. "I'm going to attempt to simmer down your mischief."

The smug looks were instantly wiped off their faces and they all laughed at their reaction. Jaws slack, they replied:

"Is that a threat?" George asked.

"Say what now?" Fred asked.


	22. The Mystery of Professor McGonagall

Addison turned, finally giving into the curiosity she held for what a Gryffindor named Seamus was doing. He was attempting a spell on a goblet in front of him.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." Addison raised her eyebrows and nudged Paige. Why would an eleven year old be trying to conjure up a an alcoholic drink? The boy shook his head, and the two girls stared inquisitively - apparently they weren't the only ones. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron.

Addison rolled her eyes. What did he think he was trying to do? Blow it up?

"Turn it into rum." Ron said. "Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-"

Addison and Paige flinched at the sudden explosion of the cup.

It seemed she spoke too soon.

The students erupted into laughter, as a flock of owls started flying into the hall.

Addison and Paige turned their attention back to their homework, knowing they wouldn't receive any mail. However, Addison was utterly speechless when a small piece of parchment dropped onto the table in front of her. She hesitantly reached out and picked up the letter which read;

'Dear Miss Potter,

It has come to my attention that your pet requires daily exercise from an early age. Therefore, I have obtained permission from Headmaster Dumbledore for you to walk your companion around the grounds each night, as long as you are accompanied. I have taken it apon myself to arrange a route and shall meet you at the Entrance Hall each night; starting tonight. There is a temporary collar and leash waiting in your dorm.

Professor McGonagall'

Addison didn't know what to say. She had never met someone so kind - that went out of their way to show her such compassion and kindness. She had witnessed the Professor's softer side before and knew beforehand from Fred and George that she was not just the stern woman she seemed but something was different about the way she treated her. She had no reason to but somehow, she felt a close connection to the Professor. Excitement raced up Addison's spine at the thought of spending time with the older woman and the possibility of finding out more. Professor McGonagall was a mystery she vowed to solve.


	23. Chaser?

**Just a heads up, the next update might not be for another couple of weeks, sorry.**

Addison and Paige stood across from Ron, Harry and Hermione. Today was their first flying lesson. Gryffindor and Slytherin were lined up in two rows, with brooms on the ground by their sides. Their teacher, Madam Hooch who had short hair and yellow bird-like eyes, walked down the middle of the two rows to stand at the head.

"Good afternoon, class." She greeted.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The class chorused.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon." She said, to students she recognised as she walked, then turned to address the class. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'up!'"

Everyone did as they were told. "Up!"

Addison stared at Harry as his broom flew right into his hand. From beside her, she witnessed Draco's do the same, as he grinned smugly.

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch said.

"Up!" Addison and Paige said in unison; both their brooms flew into their awaiting hands. They shared a smile at their achievement.

"Up Up. Up. Up." Hermione said, willing her broom up.

"Up!" Ron shouted. Careful what you wish for. His broom flew up and collided with his face. "Ow!" He said, as Harry laughed. "Shut up, Harry."

"Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." The class followed her instructions. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...-"

Addison's eyes widened at the sight of Neville lifting off, with a frightened expression.

"Oh.." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Mr Longbottom." Madam Hooch said.

"Neville...Neville..." Some of the students repeated.

"We're not supposed to take off yet." A boy said. Yeah, well done Captain Obvious.

"M-M-Mr Longbottom! Mr Longbottom!" She shouted, watching in horror as the boy soared away.

"Ahh!" Was his only response.

"Mr Longbottom!"

"Down! Down! Ahhhh!" Neville cried.

"Neville!" Harry shouted.

"Help!" He yelled back.

"Come back down this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted. If he could have, he would have.

"Ahhh!" He cried, as he flew through the sky before hitting a wall and conking down it, and then zoomed towards the class again.

"Help!" Neville shouted.

"Mr Longbottom!" Madam Hooch said, pulling out her wand at the incoming boy.

But, Neville couldn't stop. The class scattered and Madam Hooch dived out of the way, as Neville headed up a tower.

"Ahhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" His cloak caught on the spear of a statue and yanked him from the broom, as he hung, suspended in the air. "Oh. Ah...help!" He wobbled and then his cloak ripped, catching on a torch before dropping him to the ground. "Ahh!"

"Everyone out of the way!" Madam Hooch yelled, running through the students to Neville. "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" Addison asked.

"Owowowow." Neville muttered. Well, that answered that question.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Addison watched Draco reach down and pick up Neville's Remembrall which had fallen, out of the corner of her eye, as Neville was lead away. Just as she was about to confront him, the teacher spoke again. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco snickered.

What an arrogant-

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said, sharply.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He replied, hopping on his broom and soaring around, effortlessly. "How 'bout up on the roof?" He mocked. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Don't take the bait, Harry.

Harry grabbed his broom, but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

Instead of listening, he flew off.

"What an idiot." Hermione and Addison muttered, looking at each other.

Addison looked up to see her brother in the air, across from Draco.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?" Harry made a dash for him, but Draco twirled away. "Have it your way, then!"

He threw the Remembrall through the air and Harry chased after it, speeding towards a tower. He caught it just in time, but wobbled a little. He shared a look with Addison and threw it to her, and she caught it without difficulty. The students all cheered, when Harry landed.

"Good job!"

"Oh, that was wicked!"

The cheering quickly died out, as Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Harry Potter, Addison Potter? Follow me." Harry looked heartbroken, where as, Addison was confused at to what would happen, as they followed, leaving Draco and his goons laughing.

They stopped in front of Professor Quirrell's classroom. That guy seriously gave off weird vibes. Addison couldn't hide her smirk at the sight of him holding an iguana.

"An iguana s-such as this is," He said, as McGonagall told the twins to wait. "an essential ingredient."

"Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?" She asked, politely.

"Oh. Y-yes, of course." Said boy rose from his seat to leave, as the professor continued. "And the vampire b-bat..."

"Potters, this is Oliver Wood, Wood, I have found you a Seeker!"

Harry, Addison, Ron and Paige were walking through the crowded halls, as Sir Nicholas and a female ghost floated by.

"Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well." Nick gossiped.

"Yes, indeed. I heard Addison Potter turned down Minerva's recommendation to try out for Slytherin Chaser." The lady commented.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-" Ron exclaimed.

"A century, according to McGonagall." Harry finished.

Paige glanced curiously at her friend, who hadn't said a word so far.

Fred and George sped up to join the group.

"Hey, well done, Harry. Wood's just told us!" Fred praised.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George teased.

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." Fred continued.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George reassured, trying to hide his smirk, before the two broke off and jumped around the two boys to walk with the girls.

"Boys, boys." Addison tutted. "Please refrain from scaring my brother."

"Sorry," George said.

"No can do." Fred finished.

"Right." Addison said, the hint of a smile on her face.

"So, are you going to talk about what happened now?" Paige inquired, as Ron convinced Harry.

"No." She muttered.

"McGonagall advising you, a first year, to try out for the Chaser position is a pretty big deal." Paige said, as the twins gawked. "Even more so, that you turned it down."

"You what?" The two boys gasped.

It was true, McGonagall had explained how she had saw the incident and told Addison that she should try out for the position of Chaser because of her quick reflexes and precise ability to catch. Although, she had kindly rejected the offer of advice.

"Why?" Fred asked, regarding her with interest.

Why was it such a big deal?

"I don't want to get into it just now." She admitted. "Maybe later."

"You better, I want to know!" George said, grinning like a child. "Hey, so anyways, we've got something to show you."

"I think I'll pass." Addison said, already knowing it was mischief. She would leave it in Paige's capable hands to prevent it. "I want to make sure Harry isn't deterred, by your attempt." She said, pointedly.

They held their hands up in surrender.

"You in?" George asked Paige.

She looked at Addison, who nodded, before smiling. "Yeah, sure."

"Great." He grinned, turning to Addison. "Bye, _Addison_!"

She narrowed her eyes at his teasing.

"Bye, Addie!" Paige said, quickly hugging her.

"Later, Adds." Fred smiled, before turning to follow his brother and Paige.

Addison smiled after them, before turning her attention back on her own brother and Ron.

"But, I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said.

"Stop doubting yourself, Harry." Addison offered.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione, who had joined the group, said.

They raised their eyebrows in question.


	24. Run

**Ignore the last note, I suddenly found the motivation again. Thank you, for the kind reviews.**

Hermione lead the three to a trophy case and pointed to a plaque with the names of past Quidditch players. Harry and Addison's eyes grew wide at the sight of their father's name listed as a previous Seeker.

"Whoa." Ron gaped. "You guys never told me your father was a Seeker, too."

"W-We didn't know." They both stuttered.

* * *

"So," Harry said, hesitantly, as the quartet walked up a staircase. "Now's probably the best time to fill you in on what you've missed."

"What I've missed?" Addison asked, intrigued but a little annoyed. "Please, do go on."

"Well-" Harry started, but stopped short as a railing pulled in.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky." Ron said, as Hermione walked ahead. "She knows more about you than you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked.

The staircase shuddered and began to move again, forcing the four to grip the railings.

"Ahh!" Ron exclaimed, as Hermione gasped.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione explained, as they stopped in a new place.

"Let's go this way." Harry suggested.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron added.

Something didn't feel right.

They opened a door and funnelled into a spooky, dark room.

"Does anyone feel like," He said. "We shouldn't be here?"

"We're not supposed to be here." Hermione said.

"Oh, no." Addison said, in realisation. "This is the 3rd floor. You know, the forbidden one?"

All of a sudden, a flame lit from one of the stone supports, just as Mrs Norris trotted in, meowing.

"Let's go." Harry said.

*Meow*

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron noticed.

"Who cares," Addison whisper shouted. "Run!"

The group ran as flames lit their path. At the end of the corridor, Harry tried to open a door, but it was locked.

"It's locked." He announced.

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron wailed.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione bossed, pulling her wand out and saying a spell. "Alohomora." The door opened. "Get in."

"Alohomora?" Ron questioned, after they had entered through the door.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." She replied.

Addison turned and immediately wished she hadn't. The sight that greeted her was enough to render her speechless.

They watched as Filch appeared.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" He asked the cat, which meowed in reply. "Come on."

"Filch is gone." Hermione told them.

"Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron shrugged.

Addison just managed to whack Harry a couple of times to get his attention, without taking her eyes off of the sight before her.

"It was locked." Hermione pointed out.

"And for good reason." Harry said, gaining their attention.

Ron and Hermione turned, mouths agape. A massive three headed dog was sleeping in front of them. Addison panicked as the dog began to wake up, yawning at first and then growling at the intruders.

They all screamed, bolting out of the door and battle trying to shut it again. Once they had, they ran without looking back.


	25. Priorities

As they walked back, Harry, Ron and Hermione filled Addison in on what had happened. About the article in the paper, about Professor Snape and anything else they could remember. Of course, the topic went back to what had just happened.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school." Ron vented.

"Keep your voice down." Hermione scolded. "You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" He protested.

If Addison hadn't just witnessed what she had she might have even laughed.

"It was standing on a trap." Addison offered.

"Precisely." Hermione nodded. "Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry questioned.

"That's right. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" She raged, before walking in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. "Good night, Addie."

"Good night, Mione." Addison replied.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" Ron remarked.

Harry nodded.

"Good night." Addison sighed, pointedly. "And make sure you make it _straight_ back to your dorm."

"Yeah, yeah." They muttered.

"Good night." Harry said.

"Night." Ron replied.

Addison returned to her dorm, to see Paige waiting for her on her bed with Maximus.

"Hey." Addison said, alerting her friend.

"Hey." Paige greeted. "I'm glad you're finally back, this little guy has been pretty restless."

Addison smiled and took the pup from Paige's arms and into her own.

"Did you miss me, Max?" She smiled, receiving wet kisses in reply. She laughed lightly.

"Remember, you're supposed to meet McGonagall at the Entrance Hall, in about..." She said, looking at her non-existent watch. "Now."

"Oh, I completely forgot! Paige, you're a life saver!" Addison said, scrambling around the room.

"I know." She smirked, before holding out the collar and leash, Professor McGonagall had told her about. "Pretty neat."

"They are indeed." Addison smiled, looking at the intricate design and tag with 'Maximus' on it. She slipped the collar on him, but held the leash and him in her arms.

"Off you go." Paige waved her off. "You can fill me in later."

"Sneaky!" Addison called behind her, as she left.


	26. Walking Max with Minerva

Addison stopped in the Entrance Hall, puffing and wheezing as Max looked at her curiously in her arms.

"Good evening, Addison." Professor McGonagall greeted, from her spot by the door way.

"Good evening, Professor." Addison replied, regaining her composure.

"Please, call me Minerva." The older woman smiled, before quickly adding, "But not in class."

"Of course." Addison giggled, but stopped as realisation hit her. "Wait, Minerva?"

"Correct." She nodded, opening the door once Addison had clipped the leash onto Max's collar.

"You don't happen to be the person I'm named after, do you?" Addison asked, walking onto the chilly grounds with her. "Addison Minerva Potter."

"I believe I am." She smiled, preparing for the onslaught of incoming questions.

"So, you must have known my parents?" Addison asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yes, I taught them both."

"What were they like, my parents?" She asked, peering up at Minerva.

"Wonderful." She smiled softy, down at the girl. "You most certainly are your mother and father's child."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, intrigued.

"You resemble your mother in many ways, facially and in kindness. She was a delight to teach, witty and academic." She almost grinned. "You have some of your father's features, but it's your mischievousness that mirrors his. He got up to a lot of mischief in his school days with those friends of his."

"I am not mischievous!" She protested, watching Max test the grounds in excitement.

"Give it time, especially around the Weasley twins' influence." She said, with a light chuckle.

"They'll no longer be trouble makers once I'm through with them." Addison said, confidently.

"We'll see." Was all she replied.

Max jumped through the fallen crunchy leaves on the ground, sometimes running through piles of them.

"Minerva?" Addison said, after processing the information Minerva had given her. She was determined to get to know her parents and the wizarding world as much as she possibly could.

"Yes dear?" She turned her head to look at her.

"What were their friends like?" She asked, her eyes trained on a giddy Max.

"They had good friends. Both of your parents had a great sense of loyalty and were never scared to stand up for their friends." She admitted. "Your mother had a close friend once, but due to certain circumstances, they grew apart and their friendship was destroyed." Before she could ask questions, the older woman quickly added, "Your father on the other hand was in a group of four, self named The Marauders. I hate to admit it, but they were truly a great mix of mischief, on bad days, they could even bring a smile to my face."

Addison smiled, before asking her next question. "What happened to them?"

"They-" She stopped, considering her answer. She couldn't reveal too much, it would risk her finding out things that no child should have to bear. Although, Minerva was positive that Addison was smart enough to work out who her mother's old friend was eventually. She sighed. "I don't know."

"Do you- do you think they were upset? Even my mum's friend?" She frowned.

"I'm positive, dear." She assure her.

"Did they meet us? Did they meet me?" Addison asked, hurt that they would just leave, especially after what had left Harry and herself orphans.

"They did indeed." Minerva said, before stopping and kneeling a little, with a hand on Addison's shoulder. "And I can assure you, leaving you was the hardest decision each one of them ever had to make and if things could have been any different, I - they wouldn't have dared think of leaving. You would have grown up with all of the love in the world, you are loved. I promise you that."

Addison's eyes teared up, getting the feeling that they were no longer just talking about her parents friends. She was vaguely aware of Max pulling at her jeans leg and that they were back at the Entrance Hall, but in that moment, all she could focus on was holding back the tears and pent up emotions. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Minerva, sniffling as a few tears cascaded down her face.

"Thank you," She hiccupped. "So much."

"You're welcome, dear." She smiled, returning the hug. "I'll walk you back."

Addison smiled, both happy and sad, Minerva on one side and Maximus on the other. She couldn't help but smile happily, as Max kept turning around to look up at her in concern.

"C'mere Max." She said, the wet and slightly dirty puppy jumping into her arms.

"You have made a great choice in companionship." Minerva commented, watching the two with a warm smile.

"He's my best friend." She agreed, as Max licked the remaining traces of tears from her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Addison." Minerva said, stopping outside the Slytherin entrance. "If you have any more questions, I'm more than happy to answer them tomorrow night."

"Goodnight, Minerva." She smiled, stepping through. "Until then."

Addison tiptoed up to her dorm room and walked into it to find Paige wide awake, sprawled across her bed, bored.

"Took you long enough!" She said, springing up with a smile.

"Sorry, sorry." Addison giggled, drying Max off with her top and setting him down, after taking his collar off.

"Did you enjoy your walk, Maxy?" Paige cooed, as Addison changed into her pyjamas.

"He did indeed, I've never seen him so excited and energetic." Addison commented.

"That's great." She replied, playing with him. "You'll need to take me sometime, it's pretty boring here without you."

"I'll bear that in mind." Addison smirked, hopping into her bed, as did Paige, after putting the small puppy down.

"You better!" Paige replied, watching as Max stared up at Addison from the side of her bed.

"Up you come." Addison said, scooping him up and setting him on the bed, where he then curled into the curve of her arm.

"So, how did it go?" Paige asked.

"It actually went really well." Addison answered.

"I'm glad to hear it." Addison smiled. "Did you find out anything about your mum and dad?"

"Yeah, she told me a lot." Addison grinned, as she went on to tell Paige the stories Minerva had told her.

Addison was truly glad to have Paige and Max with her in Slytherin House.


	27. LeviOsa

Addison was happy for Harry when she saw how passionately he spoke when telling her about Quidditch and glowered when he not so discretely went into great detail about a Chaser's position.

Professor Flitwick was so short that he was standing on a pile of books at the front of the class, with a smile on his face. Paige and Addison were sat at the back, on the opposite side of Harry, Ron and Hermione. One thing Addison was learning quickly, was the severe separation between the houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin especially.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation - the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you have your feathers?" He asked, Hermione raising hers in reply. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And be sure to enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

"Wingardium Levio-saaa." Addison heard Draco repeat, through everyone's practicing.

"Wingardrium Leviosar." Ron said, wafting his wand about.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out." Addison and Paige had to supress a laugh. "Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA."

"You do it then, since you're so clever." Ron huffed, crossing his arms. "Go on, then."

Hermione straightened up and swished her wand. Addison felt herself smirk, Ron would get proven wrong again.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said, watching as the feather glowed and raised from the table. Ron huffed, putting his head down on his books in defeat.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms Granger's done it!" Professor Flitwick chimed. "Oh, splendid!"

Hermione and Addison locked eyes, as Addison mouthed 'Well done!' with a smile and Hermione brightened up, returning the smile.

Addison was no fool, she knew Hermione worked hard to know as much as she could and be good at spells. In a way, she could relate. Hermione just wanted to fit in and prove that being a muggle born didn't make you any less a witch or wizard.

Addison was torn from her thoughts at the sound of a big bang. Following the sound, Addison grinned at Seamus who had exploded his feather from across the room and Harry's shocked face. He had a knack for exploding things.

"Whoah!" The Professor gasped.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said, and Addison could no longer contain her giggles, as her and Paige laughed quietly to themselves.


	28. Ronald, you idiot

**Not sure if the link will work as it's my first time trying it, but if it does, tell me you opinion of whether I should continue to link pictures or not.**

A successful charm lesson later, Addison, Hermione and Paige were walking behind Neville, Harry, Ron and Seamus through the courtyard.

"It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA." Ron mocked, unaware of the trio behind them. "Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

At that moment, Addison's hair turned a violent shade of only red ( . . ). Paige seemed to notice, as Addison was evidently too angry and Hermione rushed past, pushing through with a sniffle and her head down.

"I think she heard you." Harry said, stating the obvious.

"You idiots." Addison fumed, turning on them, glaring at the ginger. "I can't believe you could be so cruel, Ronald Weasley! And for your information, she does have friends!"

"Addison, wait up." Paige called, jogging to catch up with the fuming girl.

"You go on ahead, I'll find Hermione and we'll be back later." Addison said, through gritted teeth. "Fred and George should be about, keep them out of trouble, will you?"

And with that, she continued racing in the direction their friend had dashed in. Slowing down, she could hear the boys behind her.

"Was her hair red?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure if it was or if I was just so scared that I imagined it." Seamus answered.

"Your sister is super scary, Harry." Neville admitted.

Paige managed a smirk and walked off to find the twins.


	29. Troll in the Dungeons

"Hey, Paige." The twins greeted with a smile, before noticing her frown.

"Whoa, what's up?" Fred asked, looking behind her as if waiting to see someone else too.

"Yeah, turn that frown upside down." George teased, using his two index fingers to pull the ends of her lips up into a smile.

"Your idiot brother, that's what's up." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh, no." Fred said. "What'd he do this time?"

"He was mouthing off about Hermione when we were right behind him, he's really hurt her feelings." She explained. "Addison's went off to find her."

"Oh, great." They both sighed.

"Although," She began, remembering the sight she had witnessed. "Something strange did happen."

"Yeah?" George asked.

"Addison's hair turned bloody red!"

* * *

"Hermione?" Addison called out, finally tracking her to the girls bathrooms. She sniffled in reply. Addison stood outside the door and knocked it. "Please, open the door."

"G-go aw-ay." Hermione hiccupped. "Y-you heard w-what he said!"

Addison sighed, biting back her anger at the boy. "Now, you listen here, Hermione Jean Granger, I won't be having any of this. You are a strong, independent girl that doesn't need the opinion of a silly boy. You work you bloody ass off to achieve as best as you can and believe me, it pays off. You're bloody brilliant, Hermione Granger and I'm not only glad to have you as my best friend but I'm also proud. I know what Ron said hurts, but he was wrong and let me be there for you. At least let me in."

After a pause and some sniffling, the door unlocked but Hermione didn't open it, so Addison took that as her cue to enter rather than trying to lure Hermione out. The poor girl was sitting on the floor, with blotchy skin and tears running down her face. She immediately hugged her.

* * *

Paige sat at the Halloween feast worried and impatient, by herself. Her thoughts were running rampant. She finally couldn't take it anymore and stomped over to Harry and Ron who were a couple of seats across from George and Fred.

"Have you seen Addison?" She inquired.

"No, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't seen them since your little stunt." She said, bitterly looking at Ron.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying." Neville piped up, warily. Admittedly, she wasn't as scary as Addison.

Paige watched as Harry and Ron exchanged glances, and left to sit at her table dejectedly, just hearing Fred say,

"You really should apologise."

Just after that, Professor Quirrell burst into the room, screaming as he came to a stop in front of the teachers table.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" He wailed, the room went silent. "Thought you ought to know." He said, losing consciousness and fainting.

The room was once again silent, until everyone broke into shrieks and frantic running.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed, everyone pausing. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

"Hufflepuff, this way!" She heard a girl shout.

Paige couldn't help but notice Snape's expression, something was definitely off.

"Stay together!" She heard Slytherin's boy Prefect shout. "This way!"

Instead, she went the opposite direction, heading straight to the girls bathroom. She had no idea what she was going to do but something was better than nothing, her best friends were in there after all. It wasn't until she saw the humungous shadow of the troll and was yanked into an alcove that she noticed Harry and Ron had come along for the ride.


	30. The Medical Wing

"If we go now, we can still make it to the feast." Addison suggested. "You need some food in you."

"Yeah," Hermione replied, wiping her eyes. "You're probably right."

"When am I ever not?" She joked, opening the door and exiting, a sniffling Hermione at her back.

"Hey!" Hermione said, walking into Addison's back as the girl had frozen still. "What's-?"

Addison panicked, frozen in place until Hermione bumped into her back.

"Back!" She shouted, turning and ushering Hermione back into the stall, hurriedly.

"Addison? What's going on?" Hermione asked, fear and panic present in her voice.

However, before she could reply, a huge club came crashing into the stalls, destroying the top of each one. Hermione screamed, as Addison jumped.

"That." Addison replied, shielding Hermione from the falling debris.

Crawling on the floor, the pair watched as Harry, Paige and Ron burst into the bathroom.

"Addison!" Harry shouted. "Hermione!"

"Watch out!" Paige all but screamed.

The two dashed across the tiled floor, just in time to miss the troll smashing the reaming stalls.

"Help!" Hermione cried.

Addison reached for her wand only to discover it missing. She looked around, her eyes falling on it at the troll's feet. It must have rolled away in the struggle. Addison's eyes connected with her brother's, and he silently understood her vulnerability. Snapping into action, he picked up the closest piece of wood and threw it at the troll's head. Paige and Ron mirrored his actions, throwing whatever they could find at the huge creature.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron shouted, hitting the troll on the head with a larger piece of wood.

Addison pushed Hermione in the direction of the sinks, as the two scrambled under them, but they offered little protection as the troll spotted them and swung its club down, smashing the sink, barely missing them. Harry cringed as he noticed a fresh cut just below Addison's jaw, bleeding.

"Help us!" Hermione desperately cried.

Harry whipped out his wand and charged towards the troll, grabbing the club and being lifted in the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" He yelled, landing on the troll's head.

The troll lurched him forward and Harry stuck his wand up its nose.

"Ew." Ron grimaced.

The troll snorted and whipped about.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Harry yelled again.

The troll ripped Harry from its neck, holding him upside down by one leg, readying to swing its club.

"Harry!" Addison cried.

Swiping at Harry, the troll missed as he pulled up out of the way, but not everyone was so lucky. In its distress, the troll swiped again, this time hitting Addison and not missing.

"Addison!" They all shouted, Harry screaming it as he nearly failed to dodge.

Addison fell to the ground, unconscious with a thump, her arm twisting in a unnatural direction. Hermione scampered over to her, pulling her into her arms, huddled on the ground under the remainders of the sink.

"Do something!" Harry wailed.

"Like what?" Ron asked, as Harry dodged another strike.

"Anything!" Harry shouted, looking at his sister. "Hurry up!"

Addison picked up the biggest plank of wood she could find, ready to charge at the troll, but stopped as Ron pulled out his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione told him, motioning with one hand, her other wrapped securely around her friend.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron recited.

The troll's club escaped its hand and rose in the air, hovering over its head. Confused, the troll looked up, just as it came crashing down, hitting its head. The troll swayed, before dropping Harry and falling to the ground hard.

"Is it...dead?" Hermione asked, from her position under the sink.

"I don't think so." Paige replied, rushing over.

"Just knocked out." Harry said, retrieving his wand quickly, ignoring the goo and rushing over to Hermione and his sister.

"Ew." Ron screwed his face up. "Troll bogies."

Harry and Paige crouched on the ground, Ron standing close behind them.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"She was hit pretty hard." Hermione muttered, as Harry pushed hair from Addison's face.

Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell rushed in, gasping at the sight.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness!" McGonagall gasped, rushing over as she noticed the unconscious girl in Hermione's arms. "Explain yourselves!"

"Well, what it is..." They started, as the older woman assessed Addison.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"Ms Granger?" McGonagall questioned, snapping her gaze up to meet hers.

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong." Hermione lied. "If they hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may," She said, sternly. "It was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. You're very lucky she's unconscious and not dead. Five points...will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck!" She said, rising from her position from the ground and turning to Snape. "Severus, could you carry her to the Medical Wing, please? Poppy shall look her over and heal any injuries."

"Of course." Snape said, instantly, walking quickly to Hermione and taking Addison into his arms gently, before leaving at a fast pace.

"You can tell me what happened on the way." McGonagall told them, beckoning them after her as she walked to the Medical Wing.

"She protected me more than once, I assume she'll have some minor bruises and cuts but the club..." Hermione said, trailing off at the horrific thought.

"It was trying to hit me." Harry admitted, throw gritted teeth.

"It wasn't your fault, mate." Ron argued, patting his back as they walked.

"He's right, it's mine." Hermione said, biting her lip.

"This isn't a pity party." McGonagall chided. "What's done is done. All that matters is that she's okay."

"What they were trying to say," Paige said, not losing her head. "Is that the troll swung its club and hit her square in the head, she fell and hit the ground in an off angle. I've never broke my arm before, but I imagine that's how it looks."

After assessing her, Madam Pomfrey informed them that Addison had broken her right arm and her left wrist, along with bruises and cuts, a deep gash below her jaw on the left and would have a pounding headache once she finally wakes up. She had potions and creams to help but until the girl woke up, she couldn't fix very much until she could give her medicine, so in the meantime, everything was bandaged up.

Harry, Ron, Paige and Hermione had stayed a while, before finally being ushered out by Madam Pomfrey, telling them that she most likely wouldn't come to until the next day. Professor Snape stayed longer, standing silently, before leaving. McGonagall sat on a chair by the young girls bed, muttering every so often, until two identical gingers slipped in the Wing.

"Misters Weasley." She said, noticing their presence before they even made it towards her. "It is passed curfew. How did you manage to get here?"

"We have our ways." George replied, watching his brother, as they approached.

"We just heard what happened." Fred said, staring at the sleeping girl covered in bandages.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate." McGonagall admitted.

"Is she going to be okay?" Fred asked, not looking away.

"She should be." She replied.

"Nothing life threatening?" George asked, standing beside his twin.

"No. Taking a club to the head from a troll, you'd think so but she was lucky." She commented. "She's got off with a broken arm and wrist, a laceration just below her jaw, a big bump to the head that'll most likely result in a killer headache and some cuts and bruises."

"Oh, is that all?" George joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Could we stay a little while?" Fred asked, finally looking at the older woman.

"Of course, in fact I was just about to leave." She smiled fondly. "Not too late, mind you."

"Roger that." George said, saluting with two fingers.

"Poppy." McGonagall called, summoning the Mediwitch. "Please inform me of any changes and when she wakes up."

"You'll be the first to know." Pomfrey replied.

"Thank you." She said, before looking back at Addison and then leaving.

She walked through the halls, before abruptly changing directions and heading to the Dungeons.

'The poor dog will probably be worried sick.' She thought.

As she rounded the corner, she noticed Paige step out from the Slytherin Entrance with a rowdy puppy in her arms.

"Ms Jones?" She called.

"Ah, Professor." She sighed, looking up as the woman approached. "He hasn't settled at all, no matter how much I tried to comfort him. He just kept whimpering at the bottom of her bed."

"Oh, dear." McGonagall nodded, sympathetically.

"I know that it isn't allowed but I really think that it would be best for both Max and Addison to be together right now." Paige explained. "He's a really well behaved dog and he won't disturb anyone."

"Don't worry, I understand Ms Jones." McGonagall replied. "In fact, that's why I came here. My suspicions were correct. I'll take him."

"Thank you, Professor." Paige said, letting her take Max from her arms and into her own.

"Goodnight, dear." She said, walking back to the Medical Wing.

"Goodnight." Paige replied, going back to her dorm. It would be strange to be alone again.

McGonagall entered the Medical Wing to find Fred and George sitting in seats on each side of Addison's bed. Max fidgeted in her arms and slipped from her grip, dropping to the ground and running to the bed, as if on instinct.

"Oh, hey buddy." Fred said, picking the desperate dog up and letting him jump onto the bed.

McGonagall, Fred and George watched closely as Addison's finger twitched ever so slightly. Max stood on her chest, rubbing her face with his head and then licking her nose. Addison's eyes fluttered open at the familiar wet sensation on her face and was aware of the pressure on her chest. Her eyes adjusted and smiled, as a very close Maximus filled her vision.

"Hey, Max." She croaked, attempting to lift her arm to pat him but hissing in pain.

"Addison, you're awake." She heard a voice say in relief. She turned to her left to see Fred Weasley sitting on a chair by the bed she was in, that she now recognised as not her own. She looked around, spotting George and Professor McGonagall next to her, as well as noticing her surroundings as the Medical Wing.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice ruff.

Fred filled her in, telling her everything Harry, Ron and Hermione had told them, including that she earned her house five points.

"Poppy!" The Professor called.

A smile appeared on the other woman's face as she rounded the corner. "Oh, I'm glad to see your awake."

"You will be required to stay the night and recover, however, you woke up earlier than I had anticipated, so you should be out tomorrow after you're all healed." Madam Pomfrey explained. "Now that you are awake, I can give you the medicines now."

She walked away, returning with three vials of liquid. "Drink these, but beware, they do not taste so nice. I've left a glass of water."

Minerva thanked her as she walked away again.

Popping the lids off, Addison downed them one by one, taking a drink to wash the vile taste away.

"She wasn't kidding." Addison muttered, causing the twins to laugh and McGonagall to smile.

"Ol' Pomfrey never jokes!" George said.

Addison looked down at Max who had curled into her.

"He was worried about you." McGonagall told her. "I found Ms Jones on her way to bring him here because he wouldn't stop whimpering, no matter how much she tried to comfort him."

"I'm sorry, boy." Addison whispered, stroking his fur although it hurt, as he licked her hand.

"He's a sweet dog, alright." Fred commented, ruffling the puppy's head.

"That he is." She agreed, before turning to the older woman. "Minerva, I heard what Hermione said, taking the fall, but it isn't true."

"I thought as much." She admitted.

"It isn't what happened, please don't punish her." Addison begged.

"I'm not." She replied.

"Because it really wasn't her faul-" She continued, rambling until it registered. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not going to punish her." She said, smiling.

"Thank goodness." Addison sighed, slumping in relief.

"I think we should all clear out and leave Ms Potter to recover." McGonagall said, as the two boys stood up and returned the chairs.

"Bye, Addie." George smirked, mischievously.

"Goodnight, Adds." Fred smiled, before looking at the small dog. "Night, Max."

To which Max replied with an affectionate lick to the hand.

"Goodnight, Ms Potter." McGonagall said, secretly relieved.

"Goodnight." Addison smiled, watching them head to the doors. "Thank you, for being here."

Fred opened the door, George stepping aside.

"Ladies first, _Minerva_." George said, with a smirk.

"Nice try," She grinned. "But that's Professor McGonagall to you."

He sighed dramatically.

"Favouritism." Fred muttered.

Addison laughed quietly to herself, before slipping under the convers. Sleeping it off and trying to ignore the pain seemed like the best option. Max squeezed under her arm and licked her chin. She smiled, after all, she had the best pain relief sleeping right beside her.

"Goodnight, Max." She whispered.


	31. Jitters

Thank you for the lovely reviews!

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were sitting in the great hall eating; Paige at the Slytherin table alone.

"Take a bit of toast, mate." Ron nudged, as they all watched the boy play with his food. "Go on."

"For once, Ron's right." A voice chirped in his ear.

They all jumped in surprise, turning to the girl who had leaned in to Harry's ear.

"Addison!" They chorused, relieved.

"You're going to need your strength today." Addison smiled, straightening up. "You know, to kick our butt's and all."

"Aren't you supposed to support your team?" Fred asked.

She turned, smiling at Fred, George and Harry. "You are my team."

Fred shook his head, smiling nether the less. "No, I mean your house team."

Addison shrugged. "No one to support."

"Good luck today, Potter." Snape said, walking past with a limp, his eyes quickly averting Addison's. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin."

"That explains the blood." Harry announced, after Snape left, followed by Fred and George.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three headed dog." Harry explained. "But, he go himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

"But why on earth would anyone go near that bloody dog?" Addison questioned, recalling the memory.

"That day we were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults, remember? He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

Everything suddenly clicked to Addison.

"So you're saying.." Hermione trailed off.

"That's what the dog's guarding." He said. "That's what Snape wants."

"But why Snape?" Addison asked, the only thing not clear to her.

She knew the Professor could be mean and cruel but something about the man behind that cold disguise made it hard to believe that he would do such a thing. She couldn't quite explain it. Before Harry could answer her, Hedwig dropped a large parcel in front of Harry.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione questioned.

"But, I-I never get mail." Harry stuttered, surprised.

"Go on, then." Addison encouraged. "Open it."

"It's a broomstick!" Harry said, after unwrapping the parcel.

"That's not just any broomstick!" Ron practically shrieked.

"It's a Nimbus 2000!" Harry cried.

Addison didn't think she would every understand their love for brooms and Quidditch.

"But who?" Harry trailed off, looking around before his gaze landed on Professor McGonagall, who was stroking Hedwig, smiling at him.

"Good luck for today, Harry." Addison said, ruffling her brothers hair and walking off to sit with Paige.

"Addie!" She beamed.

"Hey, Paige." Addison smiled, happy to see her best friend again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Madam Pomfrey healed me all up." She grinned. "I feel as good as new."

"Nothing permanent?" She smiled, happy to see her smiling again.

"Just a faint mark." Addison replied, turning her head to reveal the light scarring under her jaw.

"Oh." Paige frowned.

"Nothing I can't handle." Addison assured her, smiling softly.

"I'm just glad it wasn't worse." Paige admitted.

"We all are." Addison said, before changing the subject. "We're allowed to stand in the Gryffindor stands, right?"

"I think so." Paige said, considering the question. "I'm sure it's not a problem."

"Yeah, he's my brother after all." Addison said.

"Plus, who else are we going to support?" Paige said, seriously. "Slytherin?"

They both instantly burst out laughing. Not that they didn't like their house, but they knew Slytherin would cheat.

"I have a feeling today will be interesting." Addison said.


	32. Quidditch Quarrels

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it means a lot!**

Addison and Paige stood amongst the Gryffindor's, beside Hermione and Ron. Apparently, there was no rule to say that the pair could not stand in the Gryffindor stand, however, it did succeed in riling up their fellow house members, as they threw glares and glances of disgust. Personally, Addison couldn't care less. She wasn't worried; Harry could take care of himself, but if she had to beat up some Slytherin Quidditch players at the end of the game, she was happy to do so. At least, that's what she kept repeating in her head. It was just a sport. A dangerous sport. She had nothing to worry about; she would cheer and he would be fine. She smiled, spotting her nervous brother zooming out of the tower and onto the pitch. Fred and George had informed her earlier that day, that their friend Lee Jordan was the commentator; she had yet to meet him.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season!" Lee's voice rang out. "Today's game - Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor's chanted. The loudest being Neville, who piped down sheepishly, as everyone looked at the quiet boy in surprise.

"Carry on, Neville." Addison encouraged, from beside him. "They need to hear someone with as much enthusiasm in their voice as you do."

Neville brightened up with a smile and nodded.

The players took their positions in the air, looking down at Madam Hooch.

"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Lee explained.

Addison watched carefully, seeing the Professor look pointedly at the Slytherin players, before she kicked a box and balls flew out.

"The bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch." Lee said. "Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

Addison crossed her fingers, watching as the snitch moved incredibly fast past Harry and Terence Higgs' head, and disappearing.

"The Quaffle is realised," Lee announced. "And the game begins!"

A girl by the name of Angelina Johnson, took the Quaffle and scored.

"Angelina Johnson scores!" Lee shouted, pressing a button to change the scoreboard. "10 points for Gryffindor!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, well almost everyone.

"Well done!" Hagrid shouted.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle." Lee spoke. "Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Addison grinned, as Oliver appeared, whacking the ball away just in time, and smirking at a glaring Flint. Angelina and Katie Bell passed the Quaffle back and forth, Angelina scoring again.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"

"Yay!" Ron and Seamus shouted.

"Yes!" Paige and Addison said.

Addison scowled at the sight of the Slytherin's playing dirty.

"Give me that!" Her attention directed to Flint, who grabbed a bat from one of the Beater's and whacked a bludger, hitting Oliver in the stomach and falling to the ground.

"Boo!" Addison called, along with other angry students, as the Slytherin's laughed.

The Slytherin players split off and one jumped over George, scoring as Slytherin cheered.

Addison couldn't help but crack a smile. Fred hit a bludger, smacking the end of Flint's brooms, causing him to drop the Quaffle. Her smile was instantly replaced with a frown, as two Slytherin's boxed in Angelina, sending into the capes and hitting the ground.

"Boo!"

Slytherin scored again, however, Harry's head jerked up and Addison assumed he had spotted the Snitch, as he began to head after it. He didn't get far, before his broom started jerking and turning all directions.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" She faintly heard Hagrid, but everything faded into the background as panic took over her entire being.

"It's Snape!" Hermione hissed. "He's jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom?" Ron questioned.

"We need to do something!" Addison said, needing to do anything.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said, but Addison caught her arm before she could leave.

"I'll come with you," Addison urged. "Let me help."

"It'll be easier for me to go myself." Hermione explained, flashing a small smile. "Keep watch."

"Dammit." She cursed, as Hermione ran off.

She hated feeling useless.

Harry was knocked off his broom, clinging with one arm.

"Harry!" Addison screamed.

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Fire!" Addison snapped her head around, spotting the scene. "You're on fire!"

"What?" Snape questioned, before noticing and knocking people back. He batted the fire out and acted as though he hadn't just caught on bloody fire!

Addison sighed, relieved to see Harry climb back on his broom and chase after the Snitch and Higgs.

"Go!" Everyone cried.

"Go, go, go!" Hagrid bellowed.

Harry rammed Higgs out of the way and the two dived after the Snitch towards the ground. Addison held her breath, as Higgs pulled up and Harry a second later, just above the ground. He rose to his feet, wobbling on the broom as he stretched out to reach the Snitch. Addison gasped, as Harry toppled to the ground, tumbling and then getting up and lurching.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid said.

Harry gagged and then the Snitch popped out of his mouth, landing in his hands.

"He's got the Snitch!" Lee cried. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch said, blowing her whistle.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"No!" and "Dammits!" could be heard from the Slytherin stands.

"Yes!" Hagrid shouted, from behind them.

"Whoo-hoo!" Addison and Paige shouted, merrily.

Addison smiled at the sight Minerva chuckling happily to herself in delight.

Harry raised the Snitch into the air, the crowd and his team cheering.

"Go Gryffindor!" They chanted.

* * *

Harry, Fred, George and Lee walked to the Great Hall for dinner after the game, unaware of the oncoming threat.

"Harry, you little nugget!" Addison shouted, jumping on his back, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek. "You did it!"

"Whoa!" Harry gasped, taken by surprise, before squeezing her into his back with his arms, with a laugh. "Thanks for the near heart attack, Addie."

"She's been like this since you won." Paige sighed, coming to walk between the twins. "Maybe now she'll settle."

"Not a chance!" Addison declared, hopping off Harry's back before walking in front of the group, backwards with a grin. "You sure kicked our arse!"

"That we did." Fred smirked, bowing with an arm extended to the side.

"Always the dramatic." Addison laughed.

"You wound me." He teased.

"You're Addison, right?" The boy she assumed to be Lee, asked.

"Call me Addie." She smiled. "You must be Lee."

"That's right." He smiled back. "Fred and George have told me all about you."

"All good things, I hope." She grinned, as Harry snorted. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry." He apologised, insincerely with a grin.

"I hope you lose next time." She muttered.

"There, there." Paige teased, patting her back, as the two walked in front. "I hope you're prepared."

"Eh?" Addison asked. "For what?"

"Our funeral." Paige said, sighing. "In their eyes, we might as well be transferred into Gryffindor house."

"Oh, yeah." Paige sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"Not that that wouldn't be great, but Paige is right." Fred started.

"The Slytherin's won't take well to this." George finished.

"I'm sorry, guys." Harry said, guiltily. "I didn't realise."

Addison playfully rolled her eyes and turned to ruffle his hair, as they stopped at the Great Hall's doors.

"I don't care what they think, I wouldn't change a thing." She told him, pinching his cheek. "We don't regret it, do we Paige?"

"Not one bit." She smirked, pushing the door open.

"See you later, guys." Addison smiled, before following Paige to their usual spot at the end of the table.

Five minutes was longer than they expected before a boy near them, spoke up.

"What were you doing in the Gryffindor stands, cheering for the opposing team?" He snapped, glaring at the two.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Addison snapped back.

"Lucien Lexington." He replied.

"Well, _Lucien Lexington_ , I don't see how it's any of your business." Addison said, glaring at the other two sitting with him as they whistled. "And who might you be?"

"Alexander Warnights." The light brown haired one said.

"Emerson Sanders." The other dark haired one replied.

Great. Another Draco and his goons. Why did they always have to come as a trio?

"Listen Potter," Lexington growled. "It's our business because you're disgracing this house."

"And how is that?" Paige demanded.

"By associating with the likes of _those people_." He said, looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Lee over her shoulder, who had been listening in. "And for supporting another house when your own is the opponent!"

" _Those people_ happen to be my brother and my friends." Addison snarled. "I will support whoever I want, thank you very much. Whether that bothers you and the rest of the house, has little impact on me; I really couldn't care less. I have _absolutely no reason_ to support this house in any way, and you've just ingrained that belief further. Well done. Go you. There'll be a medal and a goodie bag waiting in your dorm."

With that, she abruptly stood up and left the hall, leaving behind her untouched plate.

"What a bunch of arrogant twats." Paige growled, slamming her goblet down the table, before following her friend.

The Gryffindor group glared at them.

"I should-" Harry started rising to his feet, only to be pushed back down by Fred.

"Don't worry." He said, standing with his brother. "We'll handle this."

"Defend their honour, in their absence?" George requested, before grinning at the shocked expressions of the three idiots. "Mind you, I don't believe it will be necessary."

"Adds, Paige!" George called in the dungeons, just before they entered.

"Oh, hey, you two." Addison smiled, weakly.

"That was some fire you left ablaze in there." Fred commented.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Paige asked, sceptically.

"Great." George laughed.

"C'mon," Fred said, grabbing their arms and walking off. "You barely touched your food."

"Where are we going?" Addison asked.

"We're off to tickle a pair." Fred and George replied, Fred adding, "Don't fret, we'll get you back in time for your walk with old McGonagall."

To think they thought they were joking...


End file.
